Ángel
by Jaazmxn
Summary: Cuando Goten se enamora de Bra sabe que está cometiendo un gran error. Ella odia las relaciones sentimentales y le propone algo: sexo sin compromisos. ¿Podrá Goten ocultar lo que siente por ella?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 1: Inno.**

La risa constante del mejor amigo de su hermano la ponía de mal humor. Era tan insoportable que se imaginaba a ella misma apretujándole el cuello hasta que por fin se callara. Sonrió ante sus sádicos pensamientos y se dedicó a observar sus uñas pintadas de rojo pasión, su color favorito.

—¿Qué piensas tú Bra? —el _hombre más insoportable de la tierra_ , como ella le había apodado en su mente, se enfocó en la mujer al ver su expresión de aburrimiento.

—Bueno yo pienso que.. deberíamos ser novios ¿no crees? —la muchacha le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a él, sonriendo levemente. Cuando estuvo a centímetros de sus labios y al ver que Goten se sonrojaba, se echó hacia atrás y largó una estrenduosa carcajada.

—Já. Ni siquiera puedo decirlo con cara seria —Bra siguió riendo ante la cara de Goten y el enojo de su hermano. Trunks era muy sobreprotector con ella, aunque no lo admitiera jamás. A pesar de tener diecinueve años, para él seguía siendo una niña. Esa dulce y traviesa niña de dos coletas gastándole bromas a los mejores amigos y obligando a su padre a tomar el té con sus muñecas. Maravillosos recuerdos. Aunque no tan maravillosos cuando Trunks se rió de su padre al verlo con un collar de flores y una taza de unicornios. Ese día Vegeta lo usó como saco de boxeo para reivindicar un poco de su orgullo y dignidad que fueron pisoteados por la pequeña.

—Ya te encantaría que sea tu novio, bombón —Goten se recompuso y le guiñó un ojo. Estaba claro, no lo soportaba. No lo quería ver ni en figuritas. Si tan sólo ella supiera lo que él sentía...

—Prefiero ser novia del maestro Roshi —Bra rió y Trunks se unió. El pobre orgullo herido de Goten no se iba a recuperar del todo.

Los tres tomaron su jugo de naranja y se encaminaron a la piscina. Trunks empujó a Goten con fuerza al agua y luego se le unió, creando grandes olas debido a su poder.

Por su parte, Bra se quito el vestido veraniego que llevaba y quedó con una hermosa maya negra enteriza de un solo hombro. Su mejor amigo le decía que le quedaba fantástica cuando iban a la playa, él automáticamente tomaba el puesto de Vegeta y miraba con odio a todos los que se atrevían a mirarla de forma morbosa. Ella no tenía la culpa de tener un cuerpo espléndido, los culpables eran ellos que acosaban a las mujeres creyendose superiores.

Cuando se acercó a la pileta, inmediatamente Goten la observó fijamente y le dijo un piropo, mientras que Trunks le daba un fuerte codazo.

—¿Hoy sales con tu amiguito? —le dijo su hermano haciendo una mueca idéntica a la de su padre.

—¿Con Inno? Pues claro. Deja de ponerte celoso, ya te dije que solo somos amigos —Bra empezó a fastidiarse. Goten frunció el ceño y miró para otro lado.

—Si claro. Puedo ver como te mira, el tipo evidentemente quiere algo más —el mayor cruzó los brazos.

Bra estaba furiosa. No podía soportar a tres personas que estuvieran atrás de ella espantándole a sus amigos y posibles pretendientes. Sí, Goten se había unido al clan. Decía que para él era una hermanita más y no quería que nadie la hiciera sufrir, cuando él al igual que Trunks saben lo que quieren los chicos a esa edad. También saben sobre la innata belleza que posee Bra, lo cual complica las cosas según ellos.

—¡Ustedes dos me tienen harta! —exclamó.

—¡Pero yo no he dicho nada! —dijo Goten con efusividad.

—¡Me importa un cuerno! Ahora les voy a decir algunas cositas —frunció el ceño y se acercó peligrosamente a ellos, ocasionando que retrocedan —Uno: soy mayor de edad y puedo estar con los chicos que yo desee. Dos: no son dueños de mi vida. Tres: me van a lastimar, porque no todo es color de rosas en este mundo, pero siempre me voy a levantar como la princesa que soy. Y cuatro: salgan del closet de una buena vez.

Los amigos quedaron con la boca abierta y Trunks se adelantó a responder lo último. —No soy gay. Y si lo fuera, no me fijaría en alguien como Goten.

—¡¿Qué dices Trunks?! Soy hermoso por supuesto que gustarías de mi —exclamó mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla. El chico de cabellos lavanda rió mientras le lanzaba agua.

Y así eran ellos dos: no le prestaban atención cuando se dignaba a hablar en serio. Eso era lo que más le molestaba a la muchacha, se suponía que eran adultos: uno tenía treinta y uno y el otro treinta y dos años.

—Me rindo. Váyanse a la mierda —exclamó Bra mientras se retiraba de la piscina echa una furia.

Escuchó a los dos híbridos gritarle pero lo único que hizo fue levantar el dedo medio mientras contorneaba sus caderas. Toma eso, Goten pervertido.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y tenía que encontrarse con Inno a las cinco para merendar. Si hubiera sido un posible pretendiente estaría loca del poco tiempo que le quedaba para arreglarse, pero como se trataba de su mejor amigo decidió ponerse algo simple: un short de jean tiro alto con una musculosa negra.

Ella e Inno se conocieron cuando tenían trece, o sea hace seis años que son mejores amigos. Bra lo adoraba con todo su ser, era su persona favorita. Lamentablemente él no frecuentaba mucho su casa porque le tenía miedo a Vegeta y le caía mal Trunks. No era para menos y ella lo aceptaba, sabía que su hermano había tenido algunas malas actitudes con él. La única amable con él era Bulma, que lo quería como si fuera un hijo más y se molestaba que él no fuera más seguido a Corporación Cápsula. Su sueño era que Inno y su hija fueran pareja. Decía que era un excelente chico para ella y se complementaban muy bien.

Bra estaba harta de decirle lo mismo una y otra vez: solo somos amigos, mamá. Pero bueno, nadie podía parar a la gran Bulma Briefs.

A decir verdad, su mejor amigo es todo lo que una mujer u hombre podría desear: era inteligente, amable y una excelente persona. Además, era hermoso físicamente: tenía la nariz respingada, cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes con largas pestañas. Bra mentiría si alguna vez dijera que no se había sentido atraída.

La heredera se hizo una coleta alta y se aplicó máscara de pestañas para posteriormente salir volando de su casa en busca de su mejor amigo.

Aterrizó en un callejón sin ser vista por nadie y caminó cuatro cuadras para ir a la cafetería favorita de los dos: Delicate.

—Hola niña azul —saludó Inno dándole un largo abrazo cuando por fin llegó —te extrañé mucho.

—Nos vimos hace dos días, tonto —replicó la muchacha arqueando una ceja.

—¿Y? Te extrañé de todas formas —se sentaron los dos en un cómodo sofá frente a frente.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre? —preguntó Bra alzando el menú.

El chico asintió con vehemencia: dos milkshakes de chocolate y un sinfin de pastelillos. Ella no tenía de que preocuparse: su mejor amigo sabía que su gran apetito se debía a su sangre saiyajin. A pesar de no estar entrenada y lo único que podía hacer era volar, a él le parecía genial. Siempre la alentó para que entrene pero ella se negaba. No le gustaban las peleas y prefería invertir su tiempo en la Universidad, ir de compras y salir a comer con Inno.

Cuando los dos terminaron y pagaron la cuenta, decidieron ir a caminar para ver los locales nuevos que habían aparecido hace unas semanas y Bra insistía por ir.

—¡Mira que lindo vestido! —el muchacho señaló —te quedaría perfecto.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con cara de incredulidad. —Que gusto tan horroroso tienes, Inno.

Él la miró fingiendo estar enojado y le comunicó que debía ir a una joyería que quedaba a tres cuadras de allí. Cuando ella quiso acompañarlo el muchacho se negó. Extrañada, decidió obedecerle y el le besó la cabeza para marcharse. Lamentablemente, el último gesto de cariño de los dos.

Pasaron quince minutos aproximadamente cuando Bra escuchó terribles gritos y gente corriendo para todos lados mientras señalaban una dirección en específico. Se asustó en demasía cuando era justamente donde estaba su mejor amigo.

Abrió la boca estupefacta cuando vio un edificio de aproximadamente cinco pisos derrumbándose, a tres cuadras. Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, rogandole a todos los dioses de que no sea lo que estaba pensando. Con las rodillas temblando y el corazón latiendo a mil, llegó a la devastadora escena. Esperó y esperó hasta que los policias llegaron, tratando de buscar los cuerpos afectados.

Cuando reconoció una mano sosteniendo una bolsa proveniente de la joyería, se tapó la boca cayendo de rodillas. No hacía falta saber lo que había sucedido.

Inno había muerto. Y con eso, una parte de ella también.

 **Hola bebessss, esta es la primera vez que escribo una fic acá, porque siempre hago one shots. Debo decir que tengo pensado hacerla de pocos capítulos, tal vez una mini fic.**

 **Como la mayoría de las historias que lei no estan terminadas o simplemente son drabbles/ one shots decidi hacer esta que prometo terminarla y quiero que tenga un final feliz. Aunque obvio, deberán pasar por muchas cosas feas estos dos lamentablemente.**

 **Bra y Goten son mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos, simplemente creo que encajan muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de edad. La ternura de Goten puede suavizar a una Briefs :)))**


	2. Capítulo 2

**AnneBrief7: muchas gracias linda! me alegró mucho tu comentario. este capítulo va dedicado a vos, espero lo disfrutes (minúsculas intencionales porque odio el uso de las mayúsculas) ahre**

 **Capítulo 2: Recuerdos**

 _5 años antes_

El muchacho abrió tanto la boca que creyó que se le iba a salir del lugar. Eso simplemente no podía estar pasando. ¡¿Bra volando?! Por Kami. Seguro debía estar soñando.

—Tuve que hacer esto para que me creas —la chica aterrizó perfectamente en frente de él y le sonrió.

—Es... es.. ¡ASOMBROSO! —la abrazó mientras le hacía dar vueltas en el aire.

Bra rió y le pidió que la baje. Inno asintió y se sentaron juntos en el césped. La heredera tenía mucho miedo de que su amigo saliera corriendo cuando le contara la verdad, pero no fue así. Se puso intensamente feliz ante tal acto, porque aunque no lo admitiera el significaba mucho para ella.

Decidió contarle todo porque quería dejar de fingir, además cuando Inno fue a su hogar más precisamente al laboratorio encontró partes rotas que un humano jamás podría haber roto, también escuchaba explosiones y comenzaba a sospechar. Ya no podía ocultarlo.

—Déjame ver si entendi —levantó la voz —entonces provienes de una raza guerrera, los saiyajins. Su planeta Vegeta fue destruido por una malvada lagartija que tenía miedo acerca de la leyenda del súper saiyajin. Tu papá es el príncipe de esa raza, por lo cual te deja en lugar de princesa y ahora es cuando me arrodillo ante ti —Inno terminó de hablar rápidamente y le hizo una reverencia a su mejor amiga.

Bra rió y le pegó en el hombro. —No hace falta idiota. Aunque a decir verdad a mi padre le encantaria que te arrodillaras ante él.

Inno se puso nervioso al instante. Había visto una sola vez a ese hombre y le producía escalofríos.

La chica no perdió oportunidad para burlarse de él.

—Oye Bra cambiando de tema.. ¿Has dado tu primer beso? —preguntó él observándola fijamente.

—¿Qué? —ella se sonrojó al instante. No lo había dado y le daba vergüenza, tenía casi quince años y las chicas que conocía ya habian besado a los once, doce.

—No te preocupes. Yo tampoco he dado mi primer beso —Inno siempre fue más directo con el tema. A él no lo avergonzaba.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un rato. Ella incómoda y él tratando de pronunciar las palabras correctas, para que su amiga no lo malinterpretara y lo tachara de pervertido.

—Ya que los dos somos inexpertos en el tema yo pensaba que.. —abrió y cerró los puños tratando de no sonrojarse ni que le temblara la voz —podriamos besarnos, así como amigos.

Bra se quedó estupefacta.

—¡Los amigos no se besan! —ella se paró rápidamente.

—Pero Bra piensa que tienes una cita el viernes y el chico quizás quiera besarte —se tensó al decir lo último.

La muchacha pareció pensarlo más detenidamente. Tenía razón: era una maldita inexperta y la realidad era que deseaba que Haru (su cita) la besara. Pero no quería pasar esa vergüenza de no saber que hacer. Además.. se trataba de un solo beso y con su mejor amigo. No podía pasar a mayores.

—Hagámoslo —pronunció muy bajo pero él logró oirla de todos modos.

Inno se acercó lentamente, posándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Ella cerró los ojos y él por fin unió sus labios en un torpe beso, pero no por eso desagradable. Los dos sonrieron y ahora Bra fue la que volvió a besarlo, pasando los brazos por su cuello.

—Fue un honor haber sido besado por una princesa.

Estaba aferrada a su madre rogando para que no la soltara. Su máscara de pestañas estaba esparcida por sus mejillas, pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Su llanto fue tal que empezó a ahogarse e hizo que su padre rápidamente le trajera un vaso de agua, visiblemente preocupado.

En ese momento no importaba nada. No le importaba estar llorando frente a sus padres, su hermano y Goten. Estaba destruida y sólo pensaba en que quería morirse. De hecho, lo merecía. Si tan solo hubiera estado entrenada...

Cuando llegó a su casa solo estaba su padre, el cual al ver su estado tan deteriorado la abrazó fuertemente y la sentó en la silla más cercana, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Lo único que sabía era que ver a su hija en ese estado le partía el corazón. Le preguntó mil veces que sucedía pero ella no contestaba. Su peor temor era que la hayan abusado sexualmente. Ante tal posibilidad, comenzó a temblar de rabia casi llegando a la fase uno del super saiyajin.

Bra solo pronunciaba "fue mi culpa" repetidas veces. Eso solo hizo que Vegeta decidiera llamar a Bulma, la cual entendía más acerca de esos temas tan delicados para los humanos.

Y ahí estaban los cinco. Goten y Trunks estaban jugando videojuegos cuando el estrepitoso llanto de Bra los hizo correr a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba.

Bulma no dejaba de abrazar ni por un segundo a su hija, le rompía el corazón de sobremanera al encontrarla así. Al igual que a Trunks. Al igual que a Vegeta. Al igual que a Goten.

Este último se apresuró a acariciarle el hombro a la muchacha, pero ella estaba fuera de si. Simplemente estaba ida, hasta que por fin pudo articular las palabras más dolorosas en toda su vida.

—Inno... está muerto —cuando terminó de decirlo, su llanto se incrementó y le dio empujones suaves a su madre para que la soltara. Sin más, fue corriendo a su habitacion como podía, tropezándose varias veces en el camino.

Los cuatro que quedaban en la cocina quedaron shockeados. Especialmente Bulma, la cual adoraba a ese muchacho. Comenzó a llorar sin poder creerlo del todo. Trunks la abrazó, de pronto sintiéndose terriblemente mal ante las veces que trató mal a Inno. No quería imaginar lo que debía estar sufriendo su hermana.

Vegeta y Goten se encaminaron en dirección a la habitación de Bra, pero el primero lo detuvo. —Yo iré —pronunció friamente.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza y asintió. Lo único que deseaba era tener a la princesa en sus brazos y consolarla hasta que se sintiera levemente mejor. No le importaba que Bra no lo soportara, él la quería demasiado y sabía lo que Inno significaba para ella. Decidió esperar cerca de ahí hasta que se fuera Vegeta.

En cuanto el padre entró a la habitación sin golpear, lo que vio lo entristeció mucho. Su hija estaba en posición fetal en el suelo con todo el cabello tapando su cara. Su cama estaba revuelta y había objetos rotos disparcidos por todos lados. Se alarmó enormemente cuando observó que la muchacha tenía las manos ensangrentadas.

Rápidamente acudió hasta ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Bra no le devolvió el gesto y se quedó estática. Vegeta quiso ocultar su decepción y se encaminó hasta el baño privado, dónde tomó el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Limpiaba y vendaba sus manos con suavidad y paciencia. Creía que la situación no ameritaba para reprenderla, pero estaba asustado. ¿Y si su hija..? No. Ella jamás haría algo así.

—Vete —pronunció la muchacha fríamente. Su voz sonaba rasposa y débil. Simplemente quería que todo fuera una maldita pesadilla. Lo peor del asunto es que las esferas del dragón ya no existían. Ya no había esperanza.

—No —su padre la apretó mas fuerte mientras le acariciaba el cabello, odiaba profundamente encontrarla en una situación tan deplorable.

—¡Que te vayas! ¡Déjame sola! —se safó de sus brazos.

Vegeta pareció pensarlo mejor: su hija era igual a él. Necesitaba estar a solas un tiempo para calmarse.

—No soy capaz de entender tu sufrimiento, lo sabes. Cualquier cosa que necesites estaré aquí en menos de un segundo —y con eso, cerró la puerta y se marchó para asistir a Bulma.

Bra comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras tapaba sus oídos negando la cabeza con vehemencia. No era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tampoco fue consciente cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y le dijeron que todo iba a estar bien.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**AnneBrief7: Me asusta porque tus sospechas van muy bien encaminadas JAJA.**_

 _ **xNAMEx: muchas gracias por tu apoyo! este capítulo va dedicado a vos.**_

 **Capítulo 3: Esperanza.**

 _Querida amiga:_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños hermosa! No sabes cuanto lamento no poder estar ahí para ver tu precioso vestido rojo. Desearía estar en tu habitación jugando videojuegos a la par que escuchamos a Taylor Swift a todo volumen._

 _No sabes lo hermoso que es París. Sin duda alguna, tenemos que venir los dos juntos y recorrer toda europa. Te adjunto en esta misma carta fotos de la Torre Eiffel. Seguro me envidias, JAJA._

 _En fin, espero que la pases genial como sólo tu saber hacerlo. Te deseo lo mejor y espero que dentro de poco podramos celebrar._

 _PD: Dieciséis años, woah. Eres una vieja._

 _PD 2: Espero que esta carta y el regalo te lleguen en buen estado. Ojalá te guste mi obsequio._

 _Con cariño, tu guapo mejor amigo._

111

—Se que estas pasando por un momento terrible, princesa —le acarició la espalda —lo siento mucho. Aquí estamos todos para ayudarte en lo que precises.

—No necesito tu ayuda. Vete —dijo con frialdad, empujándolo para que se alejara de ella. No quería la compasión de nadie y menos de él.

Goten se decepcionó pero no se retiró. Él iba a luchar por ella. Quería que esté bien y no hiciera algo en contra de su vida, porque ahí si que no podría soportarlo.

Trataba por todos los medios alejarse para no empezar a confundirse: ella era como su hermanita menor. Sí, claro que si. No queria imaginarse como llegaría a reaccionar Trunks si le hablaba acerca de cómo pensaba todo el tiempo en el hermoso cuerpo de su hermana. Su cara tan delicada, su sonrisa tan tierna.

Debía ayudarla. Tenía que hacerlo. Quería hacerlo.

—Por favor.. no puedo verte en este estado. Me rompes el corazón —la voz de Goten empezaba a debilitarse.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté, eh? —Bra se levantó, colérica —a ti no se te ha muerto tu mejor amigo. No sabes por lo que estoy pasando —lo observó detenidamente con los puños apretados.

—Tienes razón. Sólo imagino que tu dolor es grande —se acercó hasta ella y quiso abrazarla. Bra no lo permitió y, agarrando su velador tomó un poco de distancia y se lo lanzó sin más.

Goten lo esquivó gracias a sus buenos reflejos, pero por poco. Debía comenzar a entrenar nuevamente.

—¡Te marchas ya de mi habitación o haré que mi padre te de la paliza de tu vida! —se acercó hasta él y le sujetó el mentón, mirándolo con odio.

—No quiero irme, déjame ayudarte.. por favor.

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. La princesa lo agarró de la remera y lo fue tirando hasta la salida. Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, el fuerte brazo de Goten se lo impidió. —Me iré esta vez, pero no podrás ignorarme por siempre —y sin más, se marcho con tristeza.

Se cruzó con Trunks en el camino y sólo le dijo que sea cuidadoso. Él solo le dijo "conozco a mi hermana" y si. Nadie más conocía tan bien los berrinches de Bra: cuando su padre se quejaba de los atuendos que usaba. Cuando Inno se fue a París por una semana. Cuando él mismo le dijo si podía suplantarlo por un par de horas en su trabajo.

Su hermana pequeña tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, idéntico al de su madre. Pero Trunks la amaba con todo su ser, apenas nació el hizo una promesa de por vida: iba a protegerla de todo.

Sin más se encaminó hasta la habitación de su hermana y tocó la puerta. Era la única persona en esa casa que lo hacía.

Volvió a tocar dos veces más, pero cuando escuchó un objeto arrojado fuertemente con la puerta decidió abrir sin más. Bra estaba sentada contra la pared con la cabeza en las rodillas. Ni siquiera se fijó en quién había entrado otra vez para molestarla, ya que tampoco podía sentir el ki.

Cuando escuchó la voz dulce de su hermano acariciandole el cabello, levantó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre su hombro. Aunque lo negara, justamente necesitaba a Trunks ahí. A pesar de todas sus peleas, lo adoraba con todas sus fuerzas. Él siempre estaba ahí para consolar su corazón roto: le preparaba chocolate caliente y le hacía galletas de vainilla. No eran muy buenas pero la intención si lo era. Negando las partes de "voy a matar a ese insecto" y "voy a ir con nuestro padre a hacerle unas pequeñas visitas al sabandija".

Se sentía protegida en sus brazos. Era feliz de tener un hermano mayor como él. Trunks la abrazó fuertemente diciendo que lo sentia mucho. Ella rompió a llorar nuevamente y le devolvió el abrazo con mucha más fuerza.

—¿Quieres un té de manzanilla con galletas? —le dijo mientras la acunaba.

—No quiero nada —contestó perdida en sus pensamientos. Realmente se había comportado mal con Goten. Sí, no lo soportaba, pero no fue correcto echarlo de ese modo. Rápidamente dejó de pensar en ello que no era muy relevante y se soltó de su hermano.

—El té podría relajarte. La abuela nunca miente con respecto a eso, lo sabes —el hermano trató de hacerla sonreír, más no pudo.

—¿Seguirás insistiendo, verdad?

Trunks asintió y ella se marchó a la cocina, con su hermano detrás. Al llegar vio a su madre con los ojos llorosos y a Vegeta muy cerca de ella. Más se alejó cuando los dos llegaron.

Bulma corrió rápidamente hacia su hija y la estrechó con fuerza diciéndole mil y unas veces cuanto lo sentía ante tal trágico hecho. Bra le devolvió el abrazo con desgano y se dispuso a sentarse al lado de su padre. Vegeta la miró detenidamente y le pasó una suave servilleta por la cara para limpiarle los restos de rimmel. Ella sonrió como pudo y con un gesto de la cabeza le agradeció.

—¿Alguien más quiere té de manzanilla? —Interrogó Trunks.

—No, gracias hijo. Iré al laboratorio —Bulma se levantó no sin antes acariciar el cabello de su hija.

Vegeta negó y Trunks se dispuso a preparar un té para Bra y él. Sacó galletas de la alacena y las colocó en una bandeja para que su hermana comiera algo.

Ella no probó bocado y su hermano se lo dejó pasar. Ya tenía tiempo para alimentarse. Mientras tanto, el padre de los dos se marchó (seguramente a entrenar).

—¿Qué te dijo Goten como para que te pusieras así? —el heredero sabía que le tenía un gran estima a su hermana, pero también podía sacarle la paciencia a cualquiera.

—Nada. Es que.. trató de ayudarme pero yo no quería su compasión —contestó Bra con desgana, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

—Las intenciones de él son buenas, créeme. Pero estás en tu derecho de hacer tu duelo sola si así lo decides —se acercó hasta ella y le dió un beso en la frente.

Cuando los dos terminaron su té, Bra se dispuso ir hacia su habitación. Cuando se tiró en la cama con pesadez, los recuerdos de horas antes la hicieron llorar inevitablemente. La culpa la carcomía por dentro. Si tan solo hubiera estado entrenada, nada de eso habría sucedido. Era su maldita culpa por ser una tonta debilucha.

Inno le había sugerido un montón de veces que entrenara, para poder participar en torneos de artes marciales y él alentar por ella. ¿Y que hizo Bra? Ignorarlo. Y ahora por su culpa su mejor amigo estaba muerto.

O por Kami. No quería saber el dolor inmenso de sus padres. Perder a un hijo debe ser lo peor de este mundo. Y perder a un mejor amigo... también.

Debía visitarlos cuanto antes, se prometió. Cuando pudiera estar un poco mejor, aunque le costaba pensar en eso. Sin Inno no podría estar bien por mucho tiempo.

Él había estado ahí en casi todos los aspectos de su vida. Era como la luz en un lugar a oscuras. Y se había colado tan fuerte en su corazón que costaría horrores superar su muerte. ¡Maldito Inno! él sólo tenia dieciocho años. Era muy injusto lo que había pasado. Demasiado injusto.

Sus feos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante un golpe en la puerta. Bah, debía ser Trunks ya que el sólo tenía esos modales.

—Pasa —exclamó sin ganas.

Más se asombró al distinguir a su padre. Parecía estar animado. Lo siguiente que dijo podría cambiar gran parte de su vida.

—Sé como revivir a tu amiguito —pronunció cruzándose de brazos.

Bra quedó estupefacta. No.. las esferas del dragón se habían convertido en piedras. Eso era algo totalmente imposible. Quiso pegarle a su padre por tal acto. No estaba bien ilusionarla de esa manera.

—Las esferas no sirven —exclamó con rabia la muchacha.

—¿Y quién hablo de las esferas? Tengo otro método.

111

 **Uhhh, pueden imaginarse de que método se trata? mm se me hace difícil sin las esferas...**

 **dejen sus hermosos reviews y nos vemos la próxima :**


	4. Capítulo 4

**xNAMEx: la verdad voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, y como soy muy ansiosa voy publicando apenas termino :)**

 **AnneBrief7: por primera vez te dejé en jaque. me encanta ahre**

 **Capítulo 4: Estoy aquí para protegerte.**

 _2 años antes_

—Métela despacio.

—Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo Bra.. —Inno se limpió el sudor de su frente.

—Pues no es suficiente, ¡más fuerte! —exigió la semisaiyajin.

Inno se rindió. No podía hacer eso.

¡Maldito deporte de los mil demonios! —Odio el golf —exclamó.

—Ya verás que con práctica serás estupendo.

Bra tomó el palo y con medida fuerza su bola entró limpiamente en el hoyo. Sonrió triunfante y le sacó la lengua a su mejor amigo. Él era genial en el fútbol americano, pero no en el golf.

La princesa le había explicado con "paciencia" a Inno como lograr el objetivo, pero éste simplemente se rendía ante el primer intento. Ese deporte no era para él y estaba muy claro. Pero bueno, nadie es bueno en todas las áreas.

Los dos se sentaron a descansar. Bra sacó de una cápsula grandes cantidades de comida y se dispusieron a comer. Inno comió dos sándwiches mientras la princesa ingería siete.

Gracias a Kami su mejor amigo no la juzgaba. De algo estaba seguro: jamás podría ganarle en una guerra de comida.

—Cuando muera quiero que en mi funeral suene Holy Ground de Taylor Swift —exclamó Inno.

—¡No digas eso! —dijo Bra con exaltación. No quería imaginarse una situación tan trágica.

Como su amigo era un chico muy sano presentía que iba a vivir una vida larga y plena.

Cuan equivocada estaba...

111

Y ahí estaban los dos. Bra se mordía fuertemente los labios totalmente ansiosa, estaban a punto de llegar al lugar que le indicó su padre. Los dos volaban con velocidad moderada -debido a que Bra no era muy veloz- pero ella hacía todo lo posible por llegar antes.

Aterrizaron en un bosque que podría considerarse tenebroso.

—Es acá —habló su padre rompiendo el silencio. Gracias a Goku, en aquel torneo del poder, Vegeta sabía donde se encontraba esa vieja. Al fin ese estúpido de tercera clase era útil para algo. Le agradeció mentalmente y luego lo insultó. Maldito insecto, se había marchado para siempre y ahora no tenía un digno rival para luchar.

Bra se encaminó rápidamente hasta la puerta y tocó tres veces fuertemente. Nada. El más sepulcral silencio.

Enojada, quiso derribar la puerta. Más no pudo porque su padre le tomó el brazo con delicadeza y le señaló un pequeño cartel.

Terminó de leerlo y la furia se apoderó de ella.

—¿¡CÓMO!? —miró con rabia a su padre.

—Bueno, no es mi culpa —Vegeta dio la media vuelta.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a irse de vacaciones y regresar en una semana?! —exclamó y estaba segura de que la oyeron hasta en París. Su padre tuvo que taparse sus sensibles oídos.

—Tendrás que esperar, Bra. Sólo son siete días —Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, volteando para observarla.

—¡Maldita vieja! —y sin más, alzó el vuelo sin esperar a su padre. No importaba, él podría alcanzarla en un nano segundo.

Por su parte, Vegeta tenia muchas ganas de reprenderla por su comportamiento tan rebelde. Más se contuvo al pensar un poco más en la situación en la que se encontraba. Jamás pensó en que se convertiría en un hombre tan empático respecto a sus hijos. Bah, de hecho nunca penso en tener una familia.

Al llegar a Corporación Cápsula y marcharse directamente a su habitación, Bra pensó mejor las cosas. Reviviría a su amigo en una semana y eso es lo que importaba. Lo tendría ahí, con ella nuevamente y no pudo evitar saltar por todos los rincones de su pieza.

Una cabellera azul ingresó sin tocar la puerta y se alegró un poco al ver a su hija sonriendo después de tanto.

—¿Funcionó? —Bulma la tomó de los brazos, acariciandola. Era una madre muy dulce y dedicada con sus hijos. Pero a veces los dos hermanos le temían: cuando la científica se enojaba parecía superar los poderes de un super saiyajin. Cuantas veces el pobre Vegeta habría dormido en el incómodo sofá... cuantas veces cuando Bra era pequeña le había pintado bigotes, para después culpar a Trunks y que el pobre recibiera una buena paliza.

—Está de vacaciones. En una semana podremos revivirlo —la semisaiyajin exclamó tomando abrazando fuertemente a su pequeña madre.

—¡Me alegro mucho cariño! —dijo Bulma —¿Quieres unos ricos pastelillos?

—Me encantaría, muero de hambre. Y era verdad: hace por lo menos veinte horas que no ingería nada.

Bulma se retiró no sin antes avisarle a su hija que Goten y Trunks estaban haciendo un trabajo importante y si le podía hacer el favor de llevarle una bandeja de comida a ellos también.

¿Cómo miraría a Goten ahora? La culpa llegó a ella rápidamente.

Cuando Bra como pudo se equilibró con las bandejas de pastelillos, entró a la habitación de su hermano sin golpear. Además de que era costumbre, esta vez tenía una buena justificación: la comida se le podría caer.

Trunks y Goten voltearon rápidamente para mirarla hacer equilibro con las bandejas y este último la ayudó posándolas en el escritorio.

—¡Gracias Bra! —exclamó el menor —estos pastelillos se ven realmente deliciosos.

—Ehh, no es nada. Fue idea de mi madre —la princesa se sorprendió ante el trato de Goten, si se lo hubieran hecho a ella estaría totalmente furiosa. A veces eso la molestaba: el semisaiyajin parecía no tener carácter. Bah, pensar que cuando tenía trece años estaba completamente enamorada de él.

—Se te ve animada hermanita ¿A qué se debe? —Trunks agarró un pastelillo de frutilla y lo devoró prácticamente. Ella hizo lo mismo pero con uno de chocolate.

—En una semana podré revivir a Inno —dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo. Los mejores amigos quedaron anonadados y Goten casi se atraganta.

—Pero las esferas ya no...

—Uranai Baba —cortó Bra.

Los dos se miraron entre sí y Trunks sonrió. —Estoy feliz por ti, hermanita.

Bra lo abrazó cortamente y observó fijamente a Goten. Si ella estaba feliz, entonces él también. Porque su felicidad era todo lo que importaba. Quería verla así: sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes, chispeantes. Negó la cabeza rápidamente ante sus pensamientos y le dijo que se sentía muy contento por ella. Ante esto, Bra se sonrojó ligeramente recordando -como siempre- su mal trato hacia él y soltó un ligero «gracias». Pero ella era así: jamás ofrecía disculpas. Su gran orgullo no se lo permitía.

—¡Vayamos a tomar algo para celebrar! —exclamó Goten.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer, bombón —le recordó Trunks.

—Bah, nos falta muy poco para terminar —el chico apoyó su brazo en los hombros de Bra —descansemos un poco.

El semisaiyajin se rindió y rápidamente se estiró haciendo crujir sus huesos. Estaba harto de estar sentado tanto tiempo todos los días. Estaba cansado de mantener a esa compañía para que no se venga abajo. Pero sólo resistía en honor a su abuelo y porque no quería defraudar a su madre. Si él no lo hacía, no lo haría nadie. Bra estaba en el primer año de la Universidad y todavía le faltaban cuatro largos años más. Podía soportarlo.. o eso creía.

Los tres salieron del hogar yendo a un lindo bar. Bra ansiaba beber alcohol, pero sabía que al tener a su hermano ahí no le sería tan fácil la cosa. Cuando llegaron, ella se quedó impactada. Era un lugar bastante limpio y pulcro, parecía reconfortante.

—Como soy buen hermano, te dejaré tomar solo un trago —Trunks se encaminó hacia la barra junto con Goten.

—Soy mayor de edad, idiota.

—Eso no importa. Estás bajo mi responsabilidad, si papá se entera que te dejé tomar un poco de más ya no tendré la posibilidad de tener hijos —Trunks se imaginó la aterradora escena y trató de pensar en otra cosa. Anhelaba ser padre.

Por su parte, Goten ya había pedido su trago. Bra escogió un daiquiri de durazno y Trunks se lo pagó como buen hermano. Siempre le pagaba todo, la consentía demasiado a veces.

Cuando los tres tuvieron sus bebidas, fueron a una mesa para charlar cómodamente.

—¿Te gusta mi hermano, Goten? —Bra comenzó con sus tediosas preguntas.

—Me encanta. Es precioso —el susodicho se acercó a Trunks para rodearlo con sus brazos y tratar de besarlo en los labios. El más grande se iba alejando cada vez más mientras Bra reía con sorna. A pesar del teatrito, sabía que los dos eran heterosexuales.

—Iré al baño —Trunks se paró —no dejes que mi hermana beba más —observó a Goten.

—¡Que no soy una niña! —Bra se quejó pero su hermano se fue apresuradamente. Sus gritos a veces lo hartaban.

Los dos semisaiyajin quedaron solos y el ambiente se tornó un poco tenso. Antes que Goten abriera la boca para sacar conversación, ya que a él le gustaba hablar con Bra, ella se retiró diciendo que iba a comprarse un agua, cuando en realidad deseaba otro trago.

Cuando la muchacha iba caminando hacia la barra, sintió una fuerte palmada en el trasero. Comenzó a sentir una furia inmensa y automáticamente pensó en Goten. Aunque no era muy posible, él jamás la había tocado de más.

Cuando se giró para decirle varias cosas para nada agradables al sujeto, vio a Goten totalmente furioso con la mano alzada, evidentemente acababa de propinar un fuerte golpe.

Lo único que vio fue a un muchacho rubio tirado en en el suelo, con el labio partido. Quería decirle bastantes cosas al mejor amigo de su hermano: ella podía defenderse muy bien solita. No necesitaba a un hombre para eso.

—¿Te parece bien tocar a una mujer sin su consentimiento? —Goten se acercó aún más a él sin prestar atención a toda la gente mirando el "espectáculo".

El hombre solo rió y el semisaiyajin quiso golpearlo nuevamente. Cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, vinieron tres sujetos de seguridad para sacarlo del establecimiento. Claro que el podía safarse fácilmente, pero decidió dejar de hacer alboroto para no hacerle pasar un mal momento a Bra.

Ella salió con él no sin antes decirle unas buenas cosas al estúpido que la había tocado.

Cuando Goten recibió unas cuantas palabras de los no tan amables personas de seguridad, diciéndole que no podría entrar por un largo tiempo, Bra se acercó a él.

—¡Yo podía defenderme muy bien sola! —posó sus manos en la cadera.

—Lo sé, pero no pude contenerme —Goten sonrió y le acarició un hombro —odio a esos malnacidos, creen que pueden tratar a una mujer como si fuera un objeto, ya he tenido varias peleas por eso —finalizó.

Le había gustado lo que había dicho. Ella pensaba igual. Le molestaba de sobremanera esos hombres abusivos, millones de veces le habían dicho "piropos" en la calle, le tocaban la bocina, la manoseaban en las discotecas. Estaba harta de ese machismo. Y a decir verdad, el único que la había defendido era nada más y nada menos que Goten.

—Pienso igual, Goten. Y supongo que gracias —se arrimó a el y le dió un beso en la mejilla. El hombre se sonrojó al instante.

—Estoy aquí para protegerte. No lo olvides.

Y al mirar sus profundos ojos negros, sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

 **111**

 **Bueeeeno, quería un momento dulce de la parejita. Aunque aviso que Bra no puede pasar de ser fría a tierna de la noche a la mañana... pero nadie mejor para ayudarla que Goten.**

 **PD: que no se note que soy muy fan de taylor swift JAJA**

 **PD 2: en los siguientes capítulos voy a poner flashbacks de goten y bra para adentrarnos más en el real foco de la historia, que son estos dos uwu**


	5. Capítulo 5

_12 años antes_

Estaba furiosa, angustiada, decepcionada. Quería lanzar sus hermosas muñecas por toda la casa. ¡Ella era una princesa! Nadie podía tener el lujo de rechazarla. Excepto él.

Cuando invitó a jugar a su hermano, éste le dijo que no quería porque estaba cansado. Bah, estúpidas excusas. Su padre como de costumbre estaba entrenando, y su madre se encontraba en una importante conferencia lejos de ahí.

—Hola princesa —una voz conocida la hizo sobresaltar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Goten? —interrogó Bra.

—Sólo vine a visitar a tu hermano —se agachó y le revolvió el cabello. Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Lo lamento, Trunks dijo que estaba cansado y se acostó a dormir —cruzó los brazos enojada —no quiso jugar conmigo a las muñecas.

Goten rió con dulzura. Entendía que su mejor amigo estaba cansado, ya que cursaba su segundo año de la Universidad. A pesar de ser un genio, le daban mil trabajos para hacer y siempre terminaba con dolores de cabeza. Eso sin contar que entrenaba usualmente con Vegeta y por supuesto recibía alguna que otra paliza.

A Goten le daba muchísima ternura Bra. Su sueño siempre fue tener una hermana, pero no por eso estaba descontento con Gohan. La princesa a sus cortos siete años ya presentaba signos fuertes de orgullo y terquedad. Cuando creciera estaba seguro que nadie podría pisotearla ni tirarla para abajo.

—Yo jugaré contigo como en los viejos tiempos —dijo sonriéndole.

—No necesito tu compasión, insecto.

El muchacho rió. Era la viva imágen de Vegeta.

—Por supuesto que no. A mi me gustan las muñecas, pero si quieres podríamos jugar a las escondidas —sugirió. Que vergüenza.. un hombre de diecinueve años jugando a cosas de niños. Pero no importaba, sólo quería que Bra no estuviese triste.

—Mmm. Está bien —alzó la cabeza con soberbia y caminó hasta el patio.

Goten la siguió durante todo el trayecto hasta que ella frenó.

—Yo cuento y tú te escondes —ordenó la pequeña. Para su mala suerte no podía sentir el ki, lo cual sería más difícil encontrarlo.

—Perfecto —Goten comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras Bra se daba la vuelta para iniciar el conteo.

Tres... dos... uno.

Ella comenzó a correr para fijarse detrás de los arbustos y plantas, pero no encontró nada. Hasta que la voz de Goten se escuchó. Él había llegado al lugar donde ella había contado victorioso. Sabía que a Bra no le gustaba en absoluto que la dejaran ganar, su orgullo y dignidad se lo impedían.

Estuvieron así largos minutos en los cuales los dos rieron y Bra por fin pudo tener su anhelada diversión diaria. Estimaba a Son Goten.

Cuando él se disponía a retirarse luego de despeinarle el cabello a la niña, ella le dió un corto abrazo.

—Gracias por jugar conmigo hoy, Goten. Lo aprecio —sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas al decir esto.

El aceptó gustoso el abrazo y le besó la frente. A veces esa niña podía ser la ternura personificada. A veces.

—Eres una hermanita menor para mi. Siempre jugaré contigo —empezó a elevarse en el aire —te quiero.

Y luego, se marchó en un segundo.

 **Capítulo 5**

Son Goten era una buena persona y él era consciente de aquello. De una manera inexplicable podía hacer que una persona triste mejore su ánimo en minutos. No le importaba hacer el ridiculo con tal de hacer reír a la gente. Por eso Trunks lo adoraba y lo consideraba su único mejor amigo.

Goten era respetuoso y amable con todos. Sus ex novias le guardaban un gran aprecio, porque cuando él quería terminar con una relación lo hacía con una delicadeza y tacto envidiables. Siempre hablaba con el corazón. Jamás les había mentido ni había sido infiel.

El hombre en cuestión era muy querido por la mayoría. Su madre lo había criado con valores que él jamás olvidaría. En pocas palabras, Son Goten merecía toda la felicidad del mundo. Tenía todo: un trabajo estable en Corporación Cápsula, un mejor amigo increíble, una familia unida, etcétera.

Pero sin embargo se sentía vacío. Sentía que algo o _alguien_ le faltaba.

Sabía muy bien de _quien_ se trataba, pero intentaba negarlo con todas sus fuerzas. No podría traicionar a Trunks, su otra mitad de esa manera. No podía fijarse en alguien doce años menor que él.

Eso no era correcto y lo sabía. Estaba al tanto de todas las consecuencias que podría conllevar, pero a una parte de él no le importaba. Una muy pequeña parte quería ser egoísta y declarar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Quería besarla, acariciarla y hacerla reír por siempre.

En cuanto pudo ser sincero consigo mismo se asustó. Le gustaba Bra Briefs. Y sabía que con solo sentir eso, estaba jugando con fuego.

 **111**

Bra pasó por una etapa de rebeldía a los quince años. No quería asistir más al colegio ni ver la cara de sus asquerosos compañeros. Todo el tiempo la sexualizaban y la habian tildado de "puta" por haber tenido relaciones sexuales con tres chicos. Claramente, eso era mentira debido a que ella seguía siendo virgen. Ese rumor lo comenzó un pobre diablo para alardear "haberse acostado" con la chica más hermosa del instituto.

En cuanto le contó eso a sus padres, (la versión light) Vegeta inmediatamente rompió la pared cercana de allí junto a la mesa y sin darse cuenta se transformó en super saiyajin blue. Por su parte, Bulma entró en rabia pero pudo detener a su esposo antes de que cometiera un asesinato masivo. Sabía que cuando alguien hacía daño a su familia, Vegeta no dudaría en mostrar su oscura faceta del pasado.

Eso se solucionó rápidamente y comenzaron a tratarla con respeto, hasta se disculparon varias veces con ella. ¿Las razones? Su madre fue a hablar al Instituto amenazando con hacerles una denuncia. Claro está que al ser una mujer muy poderosa en cuanto dinero se refiere, la institución decidió suspender por varias semanas a los que inventaron esos rumores.

Tiempo después, al ver a la mayoría de sus compañeros observarla con evidente temor, descubrió que su padre había amenazado a su curso entero. No tenía idea de como había podido identificar cuales eran, pero ya no importaba. Se había sentido demasiado avergonzada con ese gesto, pero de todas formas decidió proteger a su padre y eso conllevaba a no contarle nada a su madre.

Cuando Goten se enteró (Trunks no podía mantenerse callado) se enfureció mucho. Pero lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y decirle tiernas palabras. Más que enojada, Bra estaba dolida. Y solo él podía verlo. Ella le regresó el abrazo y le agradeció mentalmente. En esa etapa y en ese momento, Son Goten era su héroe.

Y en cuanto Bra recordó esos feos momentos, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para esbozar una media sonrisa. Hoy era el gran día: iba a revivir a Inno. Luego de una tormentosa semana, estaba feliz por eso.

En cuanto golpeó la puerta del hogar de Uranai Baba, esta salió enseguida despidiéndose de un cliente -bastante guapo por cierto-. Estaba completamente sola ya que su padre no había aguantado más sus caprichos y la dejó a su suerte, pero lo entendía. Bastante bien se comportó Vegeta con toda la situación.

—¿A qué vienes jovencita? —Uranai Baba la interrogó arriba de su bola de cristal.

—Quiero que revivas a mi amigo —dijo sin rodeos.

La anciana frunció el ceño y esbozó una media sonrisa. —Me temo que solo puedo hacer eso cuando la tierra corre peligro y la persona muerta puede contribuir de alguna forma.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Bra—vamos, puedo pagarte lo que sea.

Uranai Baba sabía que ella era la hija de Bulma Briefs y no estaba bromeando cuando se trataba de dinero. Esa maldita familia podría acabar con la pobreza mundial si se lo proponían.

—Son estrictas órdenes de Enma Daio-Sama. Lo siento.

Bra estaba furiosa. Apretaba tan fuertes sus puños que creía que en cualquier momento iban a sangrar. Esto definitivamente no podía estar pasando. Sabia quien era Enma Daio-Sama y por un momento lo odió. Pero ella no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

—Mire.. estoy segura que con grandes sumas de dinero esto puede arreglarse —le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso no sirve con él, niñita. Y si fuera posible revivirlo, sólo sería por veinticuatro horas —Uranai Baba asintió con firmeza.

—¡No! Debe haber otra forma —Bra estaba a punto de romper algo o simplemente ponerse a llorar.

Uranai Baba estaba empezando a cansarse. Esa niña era igual a su madre. Aunque debía tratarla lo mejor posible porque sabia muy bien quién era su padre y eso la asustaba un poco.

—Realmente lo siento. Esas reglas no pueden romperse —la anciana se encaminó de vuelta a su hogar mientras veía a la joven caer de rodillas.

Bra ni siquiera fue consciente cuando Uranai Baba cerró la puerta. Ella estaba realmente ilusionada con el hecho de poder revivir a su mejor amigo, pero no había funcionado. ¡Odiaba tanto a Enma Daio-Sama! Y también odiaba que las esferas del dragón ya no existieran.

Comenzó a volar lo más rápido que pudo a un lugar tranquilo. No podía ir a su casa porque la llenarían de preguntas y ella solo quería calmar su furia y también llorar a mares. Ya no podía más.

No sabía de que montaña se trataba cuando aterrizó, lo único que hizo fue caer de rodillas y gritar tan fuerte como podía. Jamás en su vida iba a poder a ver a su mejor amigo. Nunca más iba a reírse hasta llorar con él. Un dolor se acrecentó en su pecho y solo pudo sollozar tan fuerte que sentía que su alma se desgarraba poco a poco.

Ya no había colores en su mundo. Ahora solo existía el blanco y negro. Sin Inno, su máximo confidente, no podría volver a sonreír como antes. Le habían arrebatado todas sus esperanzas.

Tomó varias piedras que se encontraban allí y con la máxima fuerza que poseía, las arrojó sin miramientos al lago. Todavía no tenía una idea clara de donde se encontraba, pero se le hacía conocido el lugar.

No le tomó más importancia y siguió arrojando cosas, pero ahora a cualquier lado. Estaba llorando con tal intensidad que podría jurar que se la habían hinchado los ojos. Cuando estuvo totalmente cansada y sin fuerzas, se acostó boca abajo en el césped. No podría superar su muerte. Simplemente no podría.

—¡Bra! ¿Qué haces aquí? —se asustó y se levantó rápidamente para ver al sujeto que se encontraba allí. Él la miraba completamente preocupado y en ese momento recordó que tenía lágrimas esparcidas por todo su rostro. Le dio la espalda y trató de secárselas lo más rápido posible.

El hombre caminó hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente. Nunca iba a admitirlo, pero era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Ella no correspondió pero tampoco lo alejó.

Goten le acarició el pelo y la soltó. Tal vez eso la incomodaba. Bra sintió frío y quiso que la abrazara nuevamente, más no lo hizo. Su orgullo siempre estaba primero.

—Por si te lo preguntas, estás en la Montaña Paoz. Te sentí muy cerca y tu ki estaba totalmente desequilibrado —Goten comenzó a relatar —me asusté mucho. ¿Quieres contarme?

Bra dudó unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para él. Fue un momento de debilidad y decidió abrirse con alguien. Necesitaba ser escuchada.

—Uranai Baba no puede revivir a Inno —su voz podría romperse en cualquier momento —él seguirá muerto.. por siempre.

Goten se quedó unos segundos en transe y comprendió el dolor que estaba sintiendo Bra. Si Trunks moría, una parte de él también lo haria y viceversa.

Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó nuevamente a ella, ahora abrazándola de frente. Le dio un cálido beso en la frente y la observó por varios segundos. Bra correspondió débilmente al abrazo mientras cerraba sus ojos. Goten se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, queriendo besarla. Obviamente jamás podría hacer algo semejante y lo único que atinó a hacer fue besar su mejilla.

—Lo siento tanto, Bra.

Y eso era cierto. Odiaba verla tan destruida y triste, porque su explosiva personalidad no encajaba con eso. Deseaba ver a la mujer caprichosa y mimada, soberbia y valiente de antes.

En ese momento, Son Goten se juró a si mismo hacer que Bra sea nuevamente feliz.

 **111**

 **AnneBrief7: Goten si tiene carácter JAJA, y más aún cuando alguien se mete con un ser querido. Gracias por tu constante apoyo linda!**

 **Bueeeeno, voy a empezar a hablar un poco mas de Goten en estos caps, después de todo el también es el protagonista.**

 **Estaba pensando en que esta fic no creo que tenga más de 10 capítulos, o tal vez menos. Es como una mini fic**

 **PD: el próximo capítulo va a ser clave, porque sera el inicio de todo... mm ¿de qué hablo? sigan leyendo :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Capítulo 6

_5 años antes_

Si hay algo que disfrutaba como nada en el mundo, eran las conversaciones sin sentido con Trunks. Podrían hablar sobre el calentamiento global y en un nano segundo cambiar el tema por videos de gatitos. Ese miércoles Goten se encontraba en la casa de los Briefs disfrutando su día libre, con la compañía de su mejor amigo.

Al apreciar el silencio mientras bebía una cerveza, se asustó un poco al escuchar un fuerte portazo. Sin duda, alguien se encontraba muy enojado. Y tuvo ligeras sospechas de quien se trataba, eso lo hizo sonreír.

—¡Estoy harta de esas sabandijas inferiores! —una enfurecida Bra lanzó su mochila rosa al suelo sin ningún cuidado, mientras se sentaba en una silla vacía.

—¿Por qué tan enfadada, hermanita? —Trunks le desordenó el cabello y eso pareció haberla enojado más aún. Goten rió al ver su expresión.

—Son todos unos hipócritas. Solo me quieren por mi dinero —y por un instante, vio una mueca de dolor.

Lo mismo le sucedía a Trunks. Se emocionaba con alguna chica, y al final resultaba ser una interesada. Siempre sufrió por eso, hasta con las mismas amistades, excepto Goten obviamente. El joven Son jamás buscaría a alguien solo por su dinero, porque no le importaba. Lo habían criado con humildad.

—Ya vas a encontrar unos amigos o una pareja verdadera, Bra. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, aún eres muy pequeña —en cuanto nombró lo de la pareja, juró ver el ceño fruncido de Trunks. Y era lógico: ella solo contaba con catorce años.

—No me gusta esperar, Goten —ella bufó —pero supongo que gracias.

El aludido sonrió mientras que Trunks salía de la casa para atender un llamado importante. Ni en sus días libres dejaban de molestarlo. Así era la vida de él.

Bra se acercó al refrigerador y tomó una soda. Goten tragó saliva ante la imágen imponente de ella. Como siempre, la falda de su uniforme era cortisima y su camisa tenía dos botones desabrochados. No pudo apartar la vista y se imaginó como sería el cuerpo de Bra en ropa interior.

Se quiso pegar a si mismo por sus pervertidos pensamientos hacia una niña, pero no podía evitarlo. Ni siquiera podría evitar lo que vendría unos cortos años luego: su enamoramiento hacia ella.

 **Capítulo 6**

Llevaba catorce días de tortura. Catorce días sin dirigirle la palabra a su padre por ilusionarla de tal forma, catorce días de mala alimentación y catorce días de un humor de perros. Su padre estaba totalmente enojado con ella porque sostenía que no fue su culpa, pero no le importaba. Trunks y su madre estaban muy preocupados por ella, incluso le hicieron la sugerencia de hablar con un terapeuta. Lo único que hizo Bra fue encerrarse nuevamente en su habitación, hasta ahora, su guarida de contención. Había perdido aproximadamente dos kilos, tenía unas notables ojeras y estaba más pálida de lo normal. Pero no le importaba, sólo quería recuperar a Inno. Simplemente había veces en las cuales no afrontaba la realidad: su mejor amigo estaba muerto y ya nadie podría revivirlo.

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, como era frecuente en esas dos semanas. A veces se sentía demasiado injusta con su padre, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía perfectamente que él estaba preocupado por su estado de salud y de hecho lo encontró varias veces cerca de su habitación, más se iba cuando ella lo miraba. El orgullo iba a acabar con ellos algún día.

Empezó a llover fuertemente. Sin pensarlo, se levantó para posar su mirada en la ventana, sin evitar pensar en cuanto le agradaba los días lluviosos a Inno. Sacudió la cabeza y limpió sus lágrimas. Ya que hasta ahora nadie habia entrado a su habitación, decidió salir volando sin importar el frío y la lluvia. Sus cortos shorts de jeans y top celeste no la protegían en lo absoluto, pero no iba a regresar. Ya era tarde para eso.

Se dirigió a un parque el cual frecuentaba con Inno, para de alguna manera sentirlo más cerca; sin saber que estaba muy cerca del departamento de Goten.

Sonrió con tristeza al pensar los recuerdos que tenían en ese lugar con su mejor amigo y, disminuyendo su ki, se acostó en la banca. Las furiosas gotas le caían por todo el cuerpo y rostro, pero no le importó. Estaba temblando de frío y sabía que en unos minutos tendría fiebre, pero tampoco le importó.

Luego de algunos minutos cerró los ojos, abrazándose a si misma. Pudo distinguir un rostro muy conocido levantándola en brazos y mirarla con una indisimulada preocupación.

—No le digas nada a mi familia —ordenó con un tono débil.

Goten sabía que estaba levantando fiebre y por eso rápidamente la llevo a su departamento. Quería dejarla en su hogar, pero ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera. La sujetó más fuerte aún y, cuando entraron a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue prender la calefacción e ir en busca de una toalla y ropa suya. Seleccionó unos joggings y una remera manga larga con un buzo, sin fijarse en que eran enormes para ella. Más no le importó y fue velozmente a su encuentro.

—Bra hazme el favor de cambiarte tu ropa —Goten le alcanzó la toalla y las prendas elegidas, mirándola con preocupación.

Ella con mucha desgana tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarse. Estaba a punto de sacarse la camiseta cuando reparó en la presencia de Goten.

—Date la vuelta —exigió, sin importarle cuan ruda sonó al decirlo. Él chico aceptó y la dejó cambiarse en paz.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo, se miró a si misma y sintió vergüenza. Esa ropa le quedaba ridículamente grande, pero rápidamente deshizo sus pensamientos al seguir teniendo un poco de frio. Goten la hizo sentarse en el sofá mientras le tendía una pequeña manta. Ella tomó y ni siquiera le agradeció por ello. Él no le tomó la más importancia y se encaminó a la cocina para prepararle un té. Sabía que era su bebida favorita, así que lo hizo sin preguntarle.

—Bra.. tu familia debe estar muy preocupada. Ni siquiera puedo sentir tu ki —comenzó a decir antes de hacerle un millón de preguntas de por qué estaba en ese estado. Quería hacerlo con tacto.

—¿Y cómo me encontraste? —alzó una ceja y se tapó más fuerte. Sonrió ante ese gesto y le dieron ganas de besarla.

—Tenía que entregar algo y cuando quise volver a casa te identifiqué por tu cabello.

—¿No podías esperar para hacerlo? —lo observó intensamente —además con ese piloto te veías ridículo —rió y Goten se unió.

—Son cosas de trabajo, Bra. No importa que caiga un meteorito, tienes que aceptar tus responsabilidades —tomó el té y se acercó a ella para entregarselo.

Bra solo le dijo un tímido gracias y él le revolvió el cabello. Le dolía verla así e inmediatamente tocó su frente. La chica retrocedió un poco y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Se sentía totalmente cansada y recostó su cabeza en el borde del sillón.

—¡Tienes fiebre! —Goten casi grita —tengo que avisarle por lo menos a Trunks.

—No —la muchacha se incorporó y se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Goten para mirarlo amenazante —no quiero que me vea en este estado.

El muchacho bufó y le acarició el cabello con cariño. Ella se removió incómoda, lo cual hizo que él retire su mano. Le ofreció un jarabe para su estado, el cual funcionaba a la perfección con él, por lo tanto debía hacer lo mismo con ella.

Bra lo aceptó y lo bebió de un solo sorbo, esperando sentir un alivio. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza pero no iba a mostrar más debilidad ante él.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Goten le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Me lo tomé hace dos minutos, es obvio que todavía no hace efecto, genio —la muchacha sonrió levemente.

—Lo siento —agachó la cabeza —tu familia debe estar muy preocupada Bra.. ¿Al menos puedo avisarle a Trunks?

Ella bufó. ¿Alguien más quería verla en un estado tan deplorable? Sabía que Goten no iba a dejar de insistir con ese tema, tiene lealtad con Trunks.

—Está bien. Pero sólo a él y nada de que venga a buscarme, quiero estar bien primero —dijo.

Él asintió guiñándole un ojo mientras llamaba a su mejor amigo. Le explicó la situación y Trunks suspiró con alivio, como él sabía, su familia estaba increíblemente preocupada. Trunks le agradeció mil veces y quiso ir a buscarla, pero él le dijo que no. No podía hacerle eso a la princesa. Después de largos minutos, él pudo entenderlo.

—Ya lo hice. Entonces.. ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió? —se sentó en el sofá con ella y le pidió taparse con la misma manta.

Ella se sonrojó a tal cercanía, pero el calor que emanaba Goten era reconfortante. Dejó su taza de té en una pequeña mesa y suspiró. Ni ella misma sabía con detalle que había pasado. Lo único que pensaba era cuanto extrañaba a su mejor amigo. Necesitaba que la hiciera reír, que la defendiera de los hombres con malas intenciones y que la contuviera cuando pasara por un mal momento.

—A Inno le encantaba la lluvia y ese parque. Tal vez, era.. una manera de tenerlo más cerca —explicó con sencillez mientras miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Acababa de decir una estupidez y lo sabía.

Lo único que hizo Goten fue abrazarla con fuerza y acariciarle el cabello con suavidad. —Lo entiendo pequeña, pero no puedes arriesgar tu salud de esa manera. Además, te noté más delgada. ¿Estás alimentandote bien? —interrogó con preocupación mientras la atraía más a su pecho.

—Claro que sí —mintió—pero una muerte de un ser querido simplemente no se supera —comentó volteando la cara, no quería que viese sus ojos lagrimeantes. La situación la superaba.

Él quiso tomar su mano pero decidió pensar mejor las cosas, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, ella lo interrumpió. —Dile a Trunks que venga a buscarme. Estoy mejor —pronunció con desgana.

Goten frunció el ceño, no quería dejar de abrazarla pero tuvo que hacerlo. Sabía que Bra a veces no lo soportaba y era reacia con él, eso lo ponía muy mal pero así era ella. Y simplemente le encantaba así como era.

Esperaron unos pocos minutos hasta que se escuchó unos golpes ligeros en la puerta. Él muchacho la abrió y al instante de hacerlo Trunks corrió para refugiar a Bra en sus brazos. Ella se sonrojó y le dijo que la suelte, más no lo hizo. De un momento a otro, comenzó a reprenderla.

—¡Papá estaba como loco! Dio la vuelta al mundo prácticamente. Mamá estaba de un humor de perros y le exigió a golpes a papá para que te encuentre —Trunks rió al recordar la situación. No era graciosa, pero ahora que sabía que su hermana estaba sana y salva le pareció bien reír. Ella se unió pero se puso seria de repente.

Bra se levantó del sofá y su hermano la siguió.

—Mañana te devolveré la ropa, lo prometo —la princesa le dió un dulce beso en la mejilla a Goten. Él sonrió y dijo que no hacía falta. Ella solo se limitó a sacarle la lengua, claro gesto infantil que a él le encantó.

—Muchas gracias por todo, amigo —Trunks se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Goten correspondió el abrazo y se despidió de los dos.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, segundos después una persona la golpeó ligeramente con el puño. Se extrañó porque no esperaba a nadie.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Goten. Siento no haberlo dicho antes —Bra le sonrió sinceramente y volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez más cerca de la comisura de los labios; lo hizo sin pensar. Goten quiso alargar el momento y la tomó suavemente de la cintura. Ella se alejó con delicadeza y le guiñó un ojo.

—No fue nada, princesa. Lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez.

Y cuando Bra Briefs le brindó una sonrisa sincera, sabía que todo había valido la pena.

 **111**

 **Bueno creo que tengo que explicar los 111 como separación: escribo todo desde el celu y sinceramente por mas que ponga un corchete con puntos SE ME BORRA y no se por qué. La vida es difícil JAJ**

 **AnneBrief7: gracias por tu constante apoyo, tus comentarios me hacen el día :)**

 **PD: atentis al próximo capitulo que HAY UN ACERCAMIENTO entre estos dos bueno perdon no mas spoilers.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	7. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece

 **AnneBrief7: este capítulo va dedicado a vos y espero no me mates por el final,**

 _13 años antes_

Entonces era eso. Por la culpa de la muchacha castaña su amigo Goten no podía jugar con ella. Estaba furiosa, pero también triste. Pares acaparaba toda su atención, y no es para menos al tratarse de una mujer tan hermosa.

Goten le dio un helado a Bra con una sonrisa y ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. La pequeña amaba ser el centro de atención, y esta vez desgraciadamente no lo era. Todo el foco estaba puesto en Pares. Bra sonrió con gracia. Ella siempre se las ingeniaba para atraer algo de atención, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Recordó cuando su madre le contó una bella historia: un príncipe le había pedido a su suegro poder casarse con su novia, una joven de clase baja. Inmediatamente se convirtieron en esposo y esposa y vivieron felices por siempre.

La pequeña Bra había malentendido todo. Ella pensaba que los esposos eran mejores amigos, los cuales se querían y lo mejor de todo: nadie podía anteponerse a su relación. Eran ellos dos nada más. Eso a Bra le encantaba y con una sonrisa malvada, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Era el cumpleaños de Trunks y muchísimas personas se encontraban allí. Pero el más importante ahora para llevar a cabo su plan era Son Goku. Bra se alisó el hermoso vestido celeste que portaba y se paró de su asiento. Por suerte, Goku estaba en la misma mesa que Goten, y mejor aún: Pares había ido al baño. Nada podía salir mal.

—Hola señor Goku —la niña lo miró con dulzura y le sonrió.

—¡Hola Bra! —el saiyajin la saludó y le acarició el cabello. Ante esto, Vegeta que se encontraba cerca de allí frunció el ceño. Sólo él podía hacer eso.

—Quisiera decirle algo muy importante —ante esto, Goten se unió a la conversación mientras pensaba que podía ser eso y más aún que podía pedirle a su padre. Era muy pequeña para entrenar -según Bulma- y no podía ser otra cosa.

—Dime Bra —Goku se agachó para quedar a su altura.

La princesa sintió nervios y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Parecía un ángel, pero su familia sabía muy bien que era un pequeño diablillo. A sus cortos seis años era la reina de la manipulación, después de su madre claro está.

—Quiero obtener su permiso para casarme con Goten y ser esposos por siempre —lo dijo tan rápido que a Goku le costó algunos minutos en entender todo.

Goten escupió su jugo y la observó con sorpresa pero también con ternura. Solo le rogaba a Dende que el señor Vegeta no haya escuchado semejante cosa.

Por otra parte, Goku soltó una carcajada mientras se rascaba el pelo. Eso no le gustó nada a Bra. Nadie podía burlarse de ella. Nadie.

—Escucha, Bra —Goku la tomó en brazos y la hizo sentar arriba de él. Esa niña le causaba mucha ternura —eres muy pequeña para hacer eso. No creo que entiendas lo que significa.

—¡Claro que si! —Bra se enojó —lo sé muy bien.

—¡Ah ya sé! —Goku pensó por primera vez —seguro piensas lo que yo pensaba. Casarse no es comida —dijo serio mientras la observaba.

Bra se quedó perpleja y Goten rió con fuerza. Su padre no cambiaba, estaba seguro que a la hermanita de su mejor amigo no le iba a caer bien que se burlara de ella, aunque el pobre Goku no lo hizo con esa intención.

—¡Por supuesto que no se trata de comida! —Bra tenía las mejillas rojas, ardiendo y con ganas de que su papi le diera una paliza a ese señor tan tonto, o al sabandija de tercera, como lo llamaba Vegeta.

Goten bajó a Bra de las piernas de su padre y se agachó a su altura, observando como Goku no le dio más importancia al asunto y se concentraba en su comida. Típico.

—Eres muy pequeña para eso Bra —el joven le guiñó un ojo mientras le despeinaba el suave cabello.

—¿Y cuando sea mayor?

Goten casi rió. Claramente Bra no se daba por vencida: ella era la princesa de todos los saiyajines y no podía defraudar a su padre de esa forma. Si seguía con esa fortaleza cuando creciera, entonces nadie podría pisotearla.

—Puede que si —se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz baja al oído —aunque tu padre me mataría.

Bra sonrió porque sabía perfectamente que eso sucedería. Aunque no entendía lo malo. Ella solo quería la atención de Goten y ser su mejor amiga por siempre. Se extrañó y se dijo que debía buscar en el diccionario cual era el verdadero significado de esposa y esposo.

—Te protegeré. Es una promesa —Bra posó su mano en el pecho y sonrió con orgullo. Goten le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **Capítulo 7**

—Yo no quise.. ehh —se quedó muda. No sabía como actuar.

Silencio por parte de él. Nervios por parte de ella.

—Estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil en mi vida —por primera vez, se abrió con alguien —Inno significaba todo para mi, realmente estaba ilusionada con el tema de revivirlo.

Sabía que él no era de conversar mucho, pero era perfecto escuchando. No servía mucho para las muestras de afecto, pero Vegeta jamás abandonaría a su familia de locos, ni tampoco dejaría de escuchar sus problemas por más de no tener idea de como consolarlos.

—Te adoro papi —se acercó a él y lo abrazó posando su cabeza en su pecho —lo siento.

Su padre esbozó una sonrisa aprovechando que ella no lo estaba viendo y lo único que hizo fue darle ligeras palmadas en la espalda. Sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía con un poco más de fuerza podría quebrarle la columna.

—Te vuelves a escapar de esa manera escondiendo tu ki y juro que te encerraré de por vida —su voz sonaba autoritaria —sabes que lo digo en serio.

Bah, su padre si que sabía arruinar los momentos tiernos. Tragó saliva ante sus palabras, porque sabía que él lo haría sin miramientos.

—No lo haré —Bra sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para dejarlo ir a entrenar. Vegeta puso una mueca de enfado cuando en realidad le agradaba que su princesa tuviera esas pequeñas muestras de afecto con él. Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió a su santuario: la cámara de gravedad.

Por su parte, Bra se marchó a su habitación para observar la ropa de Goten. Al instante se dio cuenta que ella había dejado su ropa en la casa de él, y más aún había dejado su short favorito. Tenía que ir si o si.

No se molestó en mandarle un mensaje a Goten. Simplemente salió volando con la ropa perfectamente doblada en una bolsa. Al instante se arrepintió de no haberse puesto maquillaje, pero rápidamente pensó en que ella no quería impresionar a Goten. Así que estaba bien, además era una hermosa mujer que no necesitaba esos productos. _Gracias mamá.._

En cuanto llegó al departamento del hombre, tocó suavemente la puerta y esperó solo unos segundos. Al instante se sintió incómoda al saber que capaz él estaba en cosas íntimas con alguna mujer y ella estaba interrumpiendo todo.. pero Bra era muy impulsiva y eso no podía cambiarlo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se abrió la puerta y detrás de esta aparecía un Goten con el torso desnudo y una toalla atada a su cintura, con gotas de agua resbalando por todo su pecho y abdomen. Abrió la boca y no pudo dejar de contemplar ese espectáculo. El semi saiyajin había dejado de entrenar por un tiempo y, a pesar de eso, su cuerpo seguía siendo espectacular. Seguía teniendo los músculos marcados y eso le gustó.

Se sintió sucia al sentir deseos por él e incluso la imágen que se le vino a la mente: ella arriba de él gimiendo mientras acariciaba con sus manos todo su pecho. Rápidamente desvió la vista y se sintió avergonzada. Pero no iba a negar algo: Son Goten era el típico hombre con el que ella sin duda se acostaría. Y más aún, al ser mucho mayor que ella tenía más experiencia que los tontos chicos de su edad.

—¡Bra! —Goten se sonrojó e intentó taparse —que sorpresa.

—Lo siento.. no sabía que estabas ocupado. No te preocupes, vengo otro día —con sus mejillas rojas, Bra quiso retirarse.

Goten la tomó suavemente del brazo y le dijo que se quedara, sólo tardaría unos segundos en cambiarse. Ella quiso negarse pero no pudo con la mirada dulce de él. Finalmente asintió e ingresó al departamento. Se sentó en el sofá, como le había sugerido Goten y esperó hasta que este se cambiara.

—Vine a devolverte la ropa —Bra se adelantó a decirle cuando veía que él bajaba por las escaleras.

—No era necesario —le dijo —pero me alegra que estes aquí.

Ella sonrió nerviosa y no pudo evitar pensar si él había notado su mirada sobre su cuerpo bien formado. Quiso creer que no y actuó normalmente, tratando de relajarse se levantó hacia él y le entregó la bolsa con su ropa dentro. Goten le agradeció no sin antes devolverle la suya, la cual ahora estaba limpia y doblada.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—¿Podrías hacerme un té? —Bra sonrió a medias.

—Por supuesto —le dijo él y comenzó a preparar dos.

Bra enfocó toda su atención en la televisión prendida. Era un canal en el que pasaban videos musicales y le agradó de sobremanera cuando pasaron uno de Taylor Swift. Comenzó a tararear en voz baja sin poder evitarlo. Goten podía escucharla con su excelente oído -debido a su sangre saiyajin- y quiso besarla muchas veces. No podía contar desde hace cuanto deseaba hacerlo, sólo sabía que era mucho tiempo. Ante tal pensamiento, sintió que estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo estas Bra? —el semisaiyajin rompió el silencio para olvidar esos pensamientos.

Devastada. Triste. Enojada.

—Muy bien —sonrió falsamente —sabes.. me preguntaba si venir hasta aquí era una buena idea porque tal vez estabas con alguna chica o chico haciendo cosas indebidas.. —no pudo evitar decirlo.

El chico en cuestión se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Habían veces en las cuales Bra era una desvergonzada, pero no le disgustaba.

—No tengo novia —quiso aclarar.

—¿Y novio?

—¿Trunks cuenta? —Goten respondió y Bra soltó una carcajada. Cuantas veces habrá querido que ellos estén juntos.. pero solo eran dos mejores amigos.

Goten llevó las dos bebidas hasta la mesita cerca del sofá junto con una gran bandeja de galletas con chips de chocolate. Las favoritas de Bra, eso Goten lo sabía muy bien.

La muchacha sonrió y lo primero que hizo fue ingerir varias galletas, mientras el muchacho le proponía ver una película romántica. Ella se burló pero no pudo evitar querer verla también. Esas eran sus favoritas, y más aún cuando su actor preferido estaban en algunas de ellas.

—Sólo la voy a mirar porque está mi novio —añadió con gracia.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Goten. Estaba demasiado confundido.

—Thomas Sangster. Se que algún día seremos novios y tendremos diez hijos —Bra rió mientras le daba un sorbo a su té. Exquisito.

Goten no pudo evitar sentir celos ante eso, cuando era una total tontería. O no.. Bra podría estar con el hombre o mujer que quisiera. Era una mujer preciosa, inteligente y fuerte. Nadie podría resistirse ante sus encantos.

Goten puso la película y se arrimó más a Bra, colocando su brazo en el sofa, justo donde reposaba la cabeza de ella. A la chica le pareció raro.. ¿Acaso Goten tendría otras intenciones? Bah, tonterías. Era solo un simple gesto y él era demasiado torpe como para coquetear. O eso creía ella.

La película fue avanzando hasta que los dos se pusieron incómodos ante un beso totalmente apasionado. Para suerte de ellos, la escena pasó rápido. Bra cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y por unos segundos observó el perfil de su acompañante. Nadie podía negarlo: Son Goten era demasiado atractivo, y ella lo sabía desde que tenía cinco años. Igual, para ella no había nadie más guapo que su hermano.

Se puso a pensar en la situación en la que estaban. Los dos solos.. muy juntos.. la luz tenue. Comenzó sin querer a ponerse nerviosa. Cuando una vez estuvo en esa situación, la cosa terminó en sexo. Ella no quería ni pensar en hacerlo con el mejor amigo de su hermano.. aunque deseos tenía.

La película finalizó para el alivio de Bra y él tomó el dvd y volvió a guardarlo. Silencio.

Goten se acercó nuevamente a ella y la observó por corto tiempo.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —soltó Bra duramente.

—Es que.. eres hermosa —Goten dijo sin pensarlo y al instante se arrepintió. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y a Bra le causó gracia. Por esta vez, ella iba a salvarlo.

—Pues claro. Soy hija de la mujer más hermosa de la tierra —contestó con soberbia. Y era cierto: teniendo una madre como Bulma Briefs no podría haber sido fea. Cabe aclarar que su padre también era guapo.

Goten rió y le dio la razon a medias. Bulma era una mujer hermosa, pero para él Bra lo era aún más. Y lo que más le gustaba de ella, eran sus labios. No pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a estos, eran medianamente delgados y en forma de corazón. Tan rosas que no podía evitar sus impulsos.

Minutos después, no supo si fue su sangre saiyajin o simplemente su amor hacia ella. Sin evitarlo, posó su mano por la mejilla de Bra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la besó.

No fue un beso dulce ni delicado. Lo hizo con pasión a la vez que su mano se transportaba a su marcada cintura. Quería expresarle su necesidad, así que mordió levemente su labio inferior y creyó oír un ligero gemido de ella.

Seguía moviendo sus labios, pero Bra no le correspondía. Estaba totalmente quieta y, en ese momento, sabía que había arruinado todo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Bra totalmente sorprendida. Lo observó de mala manera, y él se sintió terrible. Quiso pegarse a si mismo. Era obvio que ella no sentía nada por él.

—Lo siento muchísimo —se apresuró a decir, mientras se levantaba para tomarla del brazo para que no se fuera.

—Está bien —ella esbozó una sonrisa a medias, tomó su ropa y se marchó rápidamente.

Goten se sentía miserable. Hubiera dado todo por volver el tiempo atrás y no hacerlo.

Por su parte, Bra iba volando mientras se acariciaba los labios. No quería admitirlo aún, pero ese beso le había agradado. De todas formas, no era para tanto.

Para ella no significó nada, pero para él había significado todo.


	8. Capítulo 8

_3 años antes_

Sus puños se apretaban con excesiva fuerza mientras trataba de no llorar. _No lo van a conseguir.._

Goten no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza. Por esta vez, el estaba de lado de la princesa. Lo que hizo su mejor amigo no estuvo bien.

—Puedo asegurar que él esta arrepentido —le decía para calmar la situación.

—¡Estoy harta! —Bra se soltó rápidamente de él y camino por toda su habitación con furia —¡Tengo el derecho de vestirme como desee! Tengo dieciséis años, ya soy una mujer.

—Lo sé, pequeña —Goten le dio una mirada amable y ella le frunció el ceño. Claramente el estúpido no entendía la palabra _mujer._

Hace quince minutos tenía planeado ir a salir con sus amigas, hasta que su hermano la interceptó en el pasillo. Ella llevaba una remera ajustada negra a juego con una minifalda roja. Eso no le gustó en lo absoluto a Trunks, lo cual hizo que comenzaran a pelearse. Bra le dijo mil veces que podía vestirse como se le diera la gana, y que ese era su estilo. Su hermano comenzó a insistirle con que cambiara de atuendo, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

Los gritos eran cada vez más hasta que Trunks sutilmente le dijo que era una chica fácil.

Lo único que hizo ella fue darle una cachetada y salir corriendo a su habitación. Goten recién había llegado a la escena y alcanzó a oír lo que le dijo Trunks. Negó con la cabeza y siguió a Bra para consolarla. Él creía que se veía muy bonita con esa ropa, pero de todos modos no podía evitar pensar que esa minifalda definitivamente era muy corta. En cuanto llegó a la habitación de ella y la vio agachada buscando algo, desvió la vista lo más rápido posible. Claramente se le veía parte del trasero y estaba prohibido observarla.

—¿Tú crees que me veo bonita? —le decía la chica mientras se alisaba la minifalda.

—S.. sí —admitió Goten —también lo eres con esos joggings anchos y remeras que te llegan a las rodillas.

Ella rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a él, posando su cabeza en su hombro. Se fue acercando lentamente al oído de Goten, sin quitarle la mirada. Se relamió los labios y él tragó saliva.

—Gracias —bajó hasta su mejilla, rozando la comisura de sus labios y depositó un sonoro beso.

Goten se sonrojó de inmediato y la apartó con delicadeza, excusándose con ir al baño.

Bra sonrió y confirmó lo que sospechaba: era irremediablemente la princesa de la seducción.

 **Capítulo 8**

Bra "disfrutaba" su última semana de vacaciones de la Universidad. Miraba atentamente las fotos que tenía en su celular, especialmente una. Inno la tenía cargada en su espalda con una gran sonrisa, al igual que ella. Pronto las lágrimas que quiso evitar se apoderaron de ella. Definitivamente lo extrañaba más que nunca.

Se vio interrumpida cuando unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño y limpió con fuerza sus lágrimas. Se miró al espejo y percibió que sus ojos estaban más brillantes. Pestañeó varias veces y por último se encaminó a la puerta para abrirla.

—Hermanita, quiero avisarte que hoy viene Goten a cenar y no quiero interrupciones de mal gusto —Trunks la miró de forma seria. Ella siempre gastaba bromas muy feas. La última vez que se lo hizo a él, tuvo que lidiar con algunos horrorosos moretones.

Bra abrió la boca sorprendida y sin saber que hacer. Le daba vergüenza ver a Goten nuevamente después del beso. No podía evitar sacárselo de la cabeza y sabía que en cuanto lo viera los dos recordarían ese momento. Quiso pegarle al susodicho por aparecer en su casa. No quería verlo y tener que soportar sonrojarse.

—No te enojes, tenemos que hacer un trabajo importante y aquí tengo todos los recursos —Trunks trató de alivianar la situación al ver la expresión de su hermana. Era exactamente a la de Vegeta y eso lo asustaba un poco.

—Lo que sea —le respondió con fingido desinterés y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Trunks suspiró y fue a la cocina. Ella y sus malas actitudes no iban a cambiar.

 **111**

—Dime Goten.. ¿Hay alguna chica o chico rondando por ahí? —Bulma dejó sus cubiertos en el plato mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—No, señora Bulma. Estoy soltero —el muchacho se sonrojó ligeramente. La madre de su mejor amigo siempre hacía preguntas que le incomodaban.

—Oh, es una pena. Un chico tan lindo.. —al terminar de decirlo Vegeta la fulminó con la mirada. Trunks rodó los ojos y Bra rió bajito.

—Muchas gracias Bulma, usted también lo es—Goten le sonrió y prefirió esquivar la mirada de Vegeta. Era aún muy joven para morir.

Bra se concentró en su quinto plato de comida, observando como su padre ya iba por el décimo para marcharse rápidamente de allí. Esa noche sus padres iban a ir a un lujoso hotel, a insistencia de Bulma. Sinceramente no quería saber las cosas que harían.

Bra esquivó todo el tiempo la mirada de Goten, no tenía ganas de enfrentarlo. Por un momento maldijo su trabajo. Cuando terminaron de cenar, ella se marchó velozmente a su cuarto, no sin antes saludar a sus padres.

Pasaron veinte minutos y escuchó golpes suaves en la puerta. Rodó los ojos y pensó en lo molesto que era Trunks a veces. Cuando abrió y estaba a punto de insultar a su hermano, se quedó en el lugar cerrando la boca de golpe.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —el semisaiyajin la miró suplicante. Ella suspiró.

—Como sea —dejó que ingrese y cerró la puerta.

Quedaron muy cerca e inmediatamente él se alejó un paso. Bra se cruzó de brazos mientras lo observaba fijamente. Era obvio que tema iba a tocar y era mejor no empezar a los gritos para no atraer la atención de Trunks.

—Respecto a lo de la semana pasada.. —comenzó a decir tembloroso —lo siento muchísimo, en verdad. Fue un impulso pero eso no me justifica, lo que hice estuve mal —finalizó con la cabeza gacha.

Bra sonrió a medias. Le encantaba que la gente le pidiera disculpas, ella jamás daría el primer paso. A menos que fuera su amado padre.

Se acercó más a él y disfrutó como se tensaba y desviaba su mirada. Decidió jugar un poco más.

—No importa. Eso no significó nada. Fue solo un simple beso —pudo ver por un momento un dejo de tristeza en el semblante de Goten y se sintió un poco mal.

El semisaiyajin observó el suelo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Estaba decepcionado y triste, pero así era un amor no correspondido. Tenía que aceptar el hecho de la diferencia de edad y de quien era hermana. La pequeña hermanita de Trunks. La pequeña hija de Vegeta. Estaba seguro que los dos si no lo mataban, harían de su vida un infierno. Trunks adoraba a Goten, pero si se enteraba del "accidente" posiblemente dejara de ser su mejor amigo.

Eso lo aterró y se alejó de ella. —Así es —finalmente le dijo.

Bra observó como él se retiraba en silencio de su habitación. Lo vio mal pero se encogió de hombros y se acostó en su cama. Ella no podía hacer nada más. Goten no le gustaba y si tenía que aceptarlo, solo quería acostarse con él. Bra pensaba que Goten era un hombre muy guapo, y con su edad tenía mucha experiencia. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

Estuvo con muy pocos chicos y jamás se enfocaron en darle placer, solo se fijaban en ellos y sus necesidades. Una vocecita adentro suyo le decía que Son Goten era muy bueno en la cama y también le daría mucho placer. Sin poder evitarlo, unas imágenes subidas de tono aparecieron en su mente y se sonrojó violentamente.

Suspiró y decidió ver una película. Antes que nada, se encaminó a la cocina para hacer palomitas con caramelo y tomar algunos pasteles que su madre había comprado en la mañana. En ese momento extrañó más que nunca a su querida abuela: Bunny sin duda era la mejor cocinera que hubiera existido.

Cuando finalmente las palomitas estuvieron listas, tomó todo en una bandeja añadiendo bebidas y se encaminó a su habitación.

En el pasillo escuchó voces y risas, claramente su hermano y .. ¿Qué era Goten para ella? ¿Un amigo? ¿Una persona conocida? No lo sabía. Simplemente lo único que podía decir que era _el mejor amigo de su hermano._ Pero sonaba cruel de algún modo. El era más que eso, no un solo _de._ El era Son Goten y no el hermano _de,_ el hijo _de,_ etc. Así que para ahorrar las cosas lo terminó llamando como un amigo. Después de todo, él la había visto crecer y siempre estuvo ahí para ella. Merecía algo de crédito.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, dejó la bandeja en su cama y se dispuso a ver una película. Ya era la una de la mañana pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Había escogido una película que se había estrenado la semana anterior. Luego de una hora, ingirió la última pieza de pastel que quedaba mientras que una escena llamaba su su atención. La chica protagonista había perdonado a su ex novio, cuando él solo había hecho una apuesta con sus amigos: que ella perdiera la virginidad para luego dejarla.

Se indignó totalmente. Sabía que era solo una película, pero no podía creer que la mujer pudiese haberlo perdonado después de semejante cosa. Ella jamás en su vida lo hubiese hecho, porque nadie se mete con Bra Briefs sin tener su merecido.

No pudo evitar que su ki se disipara un poco y segundos después oyó suaves golpes en la puerta. Bufó y supuso que era Trunks. Él al igual que su padre, siempre estaban ahí cuando su ki se veía inestable. Estaba segura que si Bulma supiera leer el ki, también iría corriendo a su encuentro.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando del otro lado de la puerta no estaba su hermano.

—Ehh.. yo solo —el muchacho miró al suelo —quería saber si estabas bien, te noté enojada por la fluctuación de ki.

—Claro, es que solo estaba viendo una película y me enojé con la protagonista —contestó altiva, colocando sus manos en la cadera. De repente sintió una oleada de frío y sintió vergüenza al recordar que no traía sujetador. La remera era negra pero de todas formas sus pezones se notaban por el frío. Solo esperó que Goten no la mirase.

El tragó saliva y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Sólo se enojó de tal forma por una estúpida película?

—¿Y Trunks? —la princesa rompió el silencio.

—Oh, el se durmió. Como siempre —el semi saiyajin rió. Últimamente su amigo se dormía cada vez más temprano por culpa de su trabajo.

—Ya veo —respondió Bra —¿quieres pasar?

Goten abrió de más los ojos y se tensó. ¿Acaso ella..? Estarían en su habitación. Solos. Trunks estaba durmiendo y sus padres no estaban. Tragó saliva y prosiguió a contestar ante la mirada insistente de ella. —Está bien.

Bra se sentó en la cama moviendo la bandeja y dio una pequeña palmada para que él la siguiera. Este aceptó pero se sentó lo más lejos de ella posible. No quería que pensara que era un corruptos de "menores".

Como cambian las cosas. Primero Goten intentaba sutilmente acercarse a ella, pero al final terminó por pasarle al revés. Goten solo quería abrazar y hacerle mimos y Bra solo quería acostarse con él. La diferencia dolía. Dolía mucho.

Bra invitó a Goten a comer palomitas con ella, ya que había terminado con los pasteles. Este aceptó y los dos se dedicaron a ver con énfasis la película. Estaba a la mitad y él no entendía algunas cosas, pero le estaba gustando.

Bra no podía pensar en otra cosa más que el marcado cuerpo de Goten. Se sintió terrible al sentir una pizca de excitación. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía. Sutilmente posó su inquieta mano en la rodilla de él para posteriormente subirla.

Goten tragó saliva, sabía que eso no estaba bien. Lo único que atinó a hacer y con mucho esfuerzo, fue alejar su mano. Eso no era correcto por más que tuviera muchísimas ganas de llegar a algo más. Tenía que pensar en los doce años de diferencia. Tenía que pensar en Trunks.

El semi saiyajin se levantó de golpe y con una rápida disculpa, se retiró del lugar. Bra frunció el ceño y no pudo decir más nada al ver salir a Goten tan desesperado. Se sintió mal por un momento pero sabía que él deseaba lo mismo. Una pequeña parte de ella lo sabía. Después de todo, tenía una cara hermosa y un cuerpo de infarto. No más mentiras: los humanos eran tremendamente superficiales y claro que Goten no era la excepción.

Pasaron veinte minutos y ella seguía pensando. Recordó que Trunks le dijo vagamente que su mejor amigo se quedaría a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes continua a su habitación. Después de pensarlo friamente, decidió hacerlo. Se levantó un poco el corto short que portaba y se bajó la remera, exponiendo más piel. Sonrió divertida, como si estuviera haciendo una travesura. Sintió que volvía a tener quince años.

Salió de su habitación contorneando sus caderas, cuando sabía que nadie podría verla. Probablemente se arrepentiría luego, pero no importaba. Lo deseaba y mucho. Quería tenerlo en su cama. Buscaba distraerse del tema de la muerte de Inno, y tal vez podría conseguirlo un poco con sexo.

—¿Qué sucede Bra? —un Goten sin remera apareció en su campo visual y solo pudo relamerse los labios.

Ella entró a la habitación y lo miró con dulzura, tratando de que así sea y no delatando su excitación. Se acercó hasta él y rozó muy por encima su hombro. Goten respiraba con irregularidad al verla vestida de esa forma. Más aún sabiendo que no llevaba sujetador.

—No me diste el beso de las buenas noches.

No lo soportó y agarró su cara con sus finas manos, observándolo intensamente. No lo dejó pensar más y pegó sus labios a los de él. Lo hizo con ternura y suavidad, para luego profundizarlo. Goten se quedó anonadado por un segundo pero rápidamente le siguió el beso, era inevitable. No quería hacerlo para demostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba, pero Bra era sinceramente irresistible.

Los dos movían sus labios en sincronía, disfrutando cada momento. La heredera colocó su mano en el pecho de Goten y comenzó a acariciarlo. Cuando este quiso tomarla de la cintura, ella terminó el beso. Se separó un poco de él y volvió a darle otro, pero sólo duró un segundo. Quería hacer que se volviera loco por ella, pero todo a su tiempo.

—Ahora me quedo más conforme —Bra se retiró del cuarto sonriendo ante la confusión de Goten y esperando que su plan resultase en poco tiempo.

 **111**

 **¡Por fin un acercamiento compartido! me duele poner a una Bra sin sentimientos hacia Goten, pero voy a tratar de arreglar eso a la larga ¿si?**

 **Siento haberme tardado con este capítulo, sinceramente cuando empezas la facultad ya no te queda tiempo para nada JAJA.**

 **AnneBrief7: gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen bien al alma :)**


	9. Capítulo 9

_1 año antes_

Bra estaba borracha y no paraba de trastabillarse mientras maldecía. Sus medias estaban completamente rotas y su peinado arruinado. Comenzó a llorar irremediablemente por esas tonterías. Sí: el alcohol defintivamente era malo, y más aún para una semi saiyajin.

Se alejaba de aquel club mientras pensaba en su maldita suerte: una pobre borracha con las medias rotas, máscara de pestañas por todo su rostro y sentada con su bolso y pequeñas cosas de maquillaje regadas por ahí. Solo rogaba que su hermano apareciera y la lleve a casa.

Un hombre bastante mayor se acercó hasta su posición. Ella frunció el ceño y trató de ponerse en guardia porque intuía sus intenciones. No estaba entrenada, pero seguramente podría hacer más cosas que un humano normal.

—Una muchacha tan linda y sola.. que lástima —el hombre se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la rozó con un dedo.

Bra instantáneamente le retiró la mano con rudeza, observándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Podría no estar en sus cinco sentidos, pero definitivamente sabía que si no hacía algo ese tipo iba a violarla.

Trató de pararse, pero la mano de ese asqueroso sujeto se lo impidió. Ni siquiera pudo hacer nada cuando le arrancó la remera y manoseó sus pechos. Estaba totalmente en shock y no podía controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

En cuanto dejó de sentir esas manos sobre su cuerpo y escuchó un golpe fuerte, abrio los ojos asombrada. Ahí se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Goten.

El tipo que la manoseó tenía la nariz rota y toda la cara llena de sangre. Estaba al borde la inconsciencia y cuando Goten quiso darle otro puñetazo, Bra habló.

—¡Lo vas a matar! —exclamó mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Goten no reaccionaba, estaba con la cara desencajada de furia. Pero él era mejor que eso, sabía que no podía aguantar con la culpa de haber asesinado a alguien.

Ella le acariciaba la espalda para que se calmara. Goten estaba totalmente tenso y solo unos minutos después pudo suavizarse. La miró preocupado y le tendió su remera para que se la ponga.

Se quedaron totalmente en silencio y ella no pudo aguantarlo. Comenzó a sollozar tan fuerte que lo único que pudo hacer Goten fue abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

 **Capítulo 9**

Cuenta la leyenda que el príncipe de los saiyajins era la persona más temida después de Freezer. Vegeta asesinaba y torturaba por placer. Se reía ante las súplicas de sus víctimas y más aún de las madres/padres que protegían a sus hijos. Él estaba seguro de que no sería padre jamás. Las hembras saiyajins ya no existían y por ende, debía reproducirse con otra especie. No. El simplemente no podía tener un híbrido o híbrida, sería una falta de respeto a la raza más fuerte del universo.

Sin embargo, jamás pudo imaginarse que treinta años después estaría en tal situación. Estaba seguro de poder oír las risas malvadas de Nappa y Raditz desde el infierno.

—No lo haré —su voz sonó mas ruda de lo que pensaba.

—Papá —su pequeña retoña lo miró con ojos de cachorrito —por favor.

—¡No soy tu esclavo!

 _Pero de Freezer si lo eras.._

—¡No estoy diciendo que lo seas! —Bra se alteró un poco y al ver la expresión de su padre, sonrió con dulzura. Exactamente la misma sonrisa que usaba Bulma para manipularlo.

Lidiar con su hija era todo un desafío. Ese era una de las cosas por las cuales no deseaba tener descendecia. Recordaba vagamente que Trunks siempre se comportó más tranquilo y la única vez que le solicitó algo fue ir al parque de diversiones. Sonrió a medias, él estaba irremediablemente orgulloso de su hijo mayor. Y aunque no lo admitiera, también lo estaba de esa "pequeña" adolescente de diecinueve años. De tan solo pensar que alguien le hiciera daño, sentía algo removerse en su estómago. No había duda: el que se metiera con su hija, viviría un infierno.

—No vamos a ir. Es mi última palabra —sentenció Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos.

 **111**

Bra estaba fascinada con el espectáculo. Le encantaba el patinaje sobre hielo y más aún los trajes que portaban las patinadoras. Mientras ingería una gran barra de chocolate, miró a su acompañante con un gesto interrogatorio. Habían varios niños y niñas llorando y haciendo berrinches, pero trataba de no darle importancia. Lamentablemente él si lo hacía.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó ella, desviando la atención a las patinadoras que se movían con destreza.

—Prefiero las torturas de Freezer. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? —Vegeta la observó enojado.

Bra bufó y se concentró en terminar su chocolate. Al mismo tiempo, su padre bebía una soda tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no aniquilar a los _mocosos_ que lloraban. Ella podía notar el evidente enfado de él, y de cierta manera lo comprendía.

Solo faltaban quince minutos para el cierre del espectáculo, así que se dedicó a prestarle más atención.

Una madre con un niño de aproximadamente cuatro años, se sentó al lado de Vegeta. El pequeño comenzó a llorar de una forma espantosa mientras lo señalaba con un toque acusador.

—Si no te callas en este instante sabrás lo que es capaz de hacer el príncipe de los saiyajins —Vegeta lo observó con odio y enojo, sin tener consideración de la edad de este.

—¡A mi hijo no le habla así! —la madre del niño saltó en su defensa —maldito loco.

El saiyajin cerró los ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Su ki se había incrementado considerablemente.

—¿A quién le dices loco, ballena de circo?

—¡MALDITO ENANO DE PACOTILLA! ¡HE BAJADO CUATRO KILOS PARA TU INFORMACIÓN! —la mujer se puso roja al instante.

—¡NO VUELVAS A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA, ESTÚPIDA HUMANA! —Vegeta estaba a punto de convertirse en super saiyajin.

Mientras tanto, Bra no sabía que hacer. Estaba segura de que si esa mujer seguía gritándole a su padre, estaría bajo tierra muy pronto. Para su salvación o no, los guardias llegaron. La gente dejó de prestarle atención a las patinadoras y se centraron en los dos adultos. La muchacha quería morirse de la vergüenza. ¡Ya estás grande para esto, papá!

—Señores, deben retirarse del establecimiento —el hombre de seguridad los observó con cara de pocos amigos. Mala suerte para él, porque jamás podría intimidar a un ser como Vegeta.

—A mi nadie me da órdenes —los puños del príncipe estaban a punto de quebrarse. ¿Quién se creía ese debilucho?

La mujer comenzó a victimizarse delante del hombre de seguridad, contándole que Vegeta decía ser un principe de los _no se que_ y realmente necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica.

Bra no podía creerlo. Pero si creyó cuando su padre comenzó a elevar tanto su ki, que los vidrios comenzaron a resquebrajarse y la gente se despeinaba debido al fuerte viento.

El guardia comenzó a tener miedo de la mirada de ese hombre. Gracias al cielo, siempre llevaba tarjetas de numerosos centros de ayuda. Lo cual no dudó en entregarle a la muchacha un papel con un número. Bra lo cogió pero no le prestó su debida atención.

Tomó a su padre del brazo y le dijo unas cuantas cosas para que se calmara. Luego de unos minutos, logró que el príncipe lo hiciera y salieron al exterior. Ella quiso llorar por perderse el final.

—¿Qué decía ese estúpido papel? —interrogó Vegeta una vez que llegaron a Corporación Cápsula, algo más relajado pero con el mismo ceño fruncido.

Bra sacó la tarjeta y leyó rapidamente: **Centro psiquiátrico de máxima seguridad para personas peligrosas.**

Definitivamente no podía decirle eso a su padre si no quería que la mitad de la tierra fuera destruida.

—Ehh.. ¿hamburguesas? —sonrió tomando el teléfono. Su padre no prestó más atención al asunto. Se dio media vuelta para iniciar nuevamente sus entrenamientos. Ya había perdido demasiado de su valioso tiempo en estúpidas actividades terrícolas.

Ella suspiró aliviada. Pero con una idea fija en mente: no salir con su padre sin Bulma presente. Sin poder evitarlo, pidió diez hamburguesas al restaurante más cercano. Tenía muchísima hambre pero nada de ganas para cocinarse.

—Hermanita —Trunks la pellizcó desde atrás e hizo que ella se diera la vuelta totalmente asustada.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Casi me matas! —la muchacha se tocó el pecho en un vano intento de normalizar sus pulsaciones.

—¿Casi? —preguntó divertido —que pena.

Bra le pegó en el hombro y lo miró con la peor cara que encontró. Lamentablemente, Trunks estaba tan acostumbrado a esa mirada marca de Vegeta que lo traía sin cuidado.

—Quería proponerte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —estaba segura de que él la invitaría a cenar como buen hermano que era. De hecho, estaba a punto de cancelar el pedido.

—Goten y yo saldremos a un club nuevo cerca de aquí. Lo inauguraron hace poco y dicen que es genial —decía mientras tomaba un sándwich de la heladera y lo engullía —¿te apuntas?

Bra lo miró con extrañeza. No le apetecía salir con su hermano y tener que soportar que amenace o mire asesinamente a cualquier hombre que se le arrimara. Por otro lado, necesitaba distraerse y pasarla bien. Pensó en Goten y el beso de la otra noche y sonrió. Deseaba verlo y más aún estaba expectante de cómo reaccionaría el después del momento juntos. Estaba segura que lo carcomía la culpa, no es para menos tratándose de un joven tan bueno, responsable y educado.

—Mmm ¿salir con tu odiosa hermanita? —se mofó de aquella vez en la que Trunks la llamó así —no sé.. tendré que pensarlo.

Su hermano no quería decirle que estaba preocupado por ella. Eso sería perder una parte de su orgullo. Lo único que deseaba es que Bra se distrajera del tema de Inno y se divierta aunque sea un poco. No le gustaba nada el estado anímico de ella. Y sabía que con los chistes malos de Goten y sus divertidos pasos de baile tal vez lograra sacarle una sonrisa. Aunque últimamente había notado a su mejor amigo bastante raro, sólo esperaba que las dos personitas que más quería pasaran un buen rato.

—Piensa rápido, niña. Solo quedan tres horas y a ti te toma todo un día en arreglarte solo para bajar a desayunar —rió.

—¡Estúpido! —le gritó —iré pero solo para que tú me pagues los tragos que yo quiera.

—Solo te dejaré tomar dos, malcriada —le respondió para subir las escaleras mientras se desataba la corbata en el camino.

Bra gruñó. Parecía que en esa casa la única que la trataba de adulta era su madre. Bah, ni siquiera tanto. Quería emborracharse para olvidarse de sus problemas, pero con su hermano ahí era un poco difícil. De todas formas, siempre tenía un plan debajo de la manga: ser la niña buena. Eso funcionaba con Vegeta y obviamente debía hacerlo con su hermano.

En cuanto llegaron las hamburguesas, las devoró con fervor. Si no comenzaba a entrenar, definitivamente iba a ponerse gorda.

Subió a su recámara y decidió darse una ducha rápida, ya que lamentablemente no contaba con mucho tiempo. Secó su cabello y lo alisó completo, llegándole arriba de los pechos. Se maquilló ligeramente y se encaminó a su armario para ver que podría ponerse.

Quería lucir despampanante, pero sabía que su hermano iba a reclamarle si se ponía algo muy corto. Suspiró con pesar y comenzó a ver los vestidos que tenía. No eran muchos a comparación con sus centenares faldas, pero podría escoger uno para la ocasión.

Después de un largo tiempo, se decidió por un vestido negro ajustado de un solo hombro que le llegaba a mitad de muslo. Sonrió ante lo bien que le quedaba. Lo combinó con unas botas negras altas y un collar plateado.

—¡Ya baja de una vez niñita! —la voz de Trunks sonaba impaciente incluso desde la lejanía. Bra rodó los ojos y se dedicó a ponerse su labial rojo. En cuanto tomó su pequeña cartera, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su hermano y Goten.

Observó a este último y pudo captar como su mirada bajó a sus senos por un segundo. Esbozó una sonrisa pero frunció el ceño al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su hermano.

—No saldrás así —cruzó los brazos mientras levantaba una ceja. Era la viva imágen de Vegeta.

—Claro que lo haré —sentenció duramente y se apresuró a salir de su hogar, pero una mano se lo impidió.

—Ponte un pantalón o un vestido más largo —le ordenó Trunks mientras ella estaba a punto de darle una golpiza.

¿¡Quién rayos se creía que era!? Ya era bastante grande como para aguantar esos berrinches de su hermano. Podría vestirse como se le diera la gana, él no era su dueño. Adoraba a Trunks pero a veces quisiera arrancarle los ojos.

—Vamos amigo... no es para tanto —intentó calmar las cosas Goten —además vamos a llegar tarde.

Trunks lo miró con fastidio. —No puede salir así.

—¡Calla de una vez! —exclamó Bra con rabia —no soy una maldita niña como para que me controles todo el tiempo.

Su hermano la observó duramente y luego posó su mirada sobre Goten. Éste le dijo algunas cosas en el oído y Trunks suspiró con desgana y murmuró un ligero "bien". Bra no tenía idea de que le había dicho Goten, pero le agradeció mentalmente. No desperdició la oportunidad para guiñarle un ojo, a lo que este se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. ¿Cómo un hombre de treinta y uno podía lucir como un niño a veces?

Los tres fueron en auto (a pedido de Bra, ya que la princesa no podía despeinarse) y llegaron en veinte minutos. Pudieron pasar rápidamente por la fama del gran empresario Trunks Briefs.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro, Bra y Goten fueron a comprar los tragos. El hombre se notaba bastante nervioso cuando estaba cerca de ella y ponía la mayor distancia posible, pero la princesa insistía en acercarse cada vez más. Le resultaba tierno el hecho de que se sonrojara y desviara su mirada al piso.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó ella, intentando iniciar una conversación.

—Oh, muy bien —dijo nervioso —¿y tú?

Ella aprovechó el momento para ser descarada. Sinceramente, en ese momento no se reconocía. Solo buscaba un solo objetivo y ese era acostarse con él.

—Mucho mejor luego de esa noche.. —le guiñó un ojo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a su oído —besas muy bien.

Goten abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y agradeció a Kami Sama que Trunks no estuviera allí. La muchacha rió y le propinó un suave golpe con el codo para que se adelante en la fila. El pobre chico no se había dado cuenta que era su turno para comprar. La declaración de Bra lo hizo sonrojarse hasta la médula.

Luego de unos minutos y ante el silencio por parte de Goten, los dos llevaron los tragos a la mesa.

—Tardaron mucho —se quejó Trunks —¿acaso se quedaron besuqueandose por ahí? —bromeó.

Las reacciones fueron inmediatas: Bra abrió desmesuradamente los ojos suplicando mentalmente que su hermano no sospechara nada. Después de todo, se tranquilizó al saber que si él sabía algo definitivamente no haría esas bromas. Por su parte, Goten se ahogó con su bebida y Trunks tuvo que golpearle la espalda preocupado.

—¡Pero qué cosas dices! —exclamó el menor. En ese momento, era la viva imágen de Milk diciendo _son todos unos rebeldes._

Era solo una pequeña broma —Trunks rió —si hubiese sido verdad, en este mismo momento te hubiera dado la paliza de tu vida.

Bra se encogía de hombros mientras que Goten tragaba saliva completamente nervioso. Decidió reír para alivianar el tenso ambiente, a lo que Bra tuvo que sumarse. Su hermano no podía enterarse de nada.

En ese instante, un muchacho de no más de veinticinco años invitó a bailar a la princesa. Trunks lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y Goten frunció el ceño. Ella decidió ignorarlos y se fue con él para bailar la canción movida del momento.

Bra se movía como una diosa. No podía dejar de mover las caderas y sonreír. Amaba esa canción. Por su parte, el muchacho que se presentó como Kane, posó sus manos en la cintura de ella. Por un momento la muchacha se sintió incómoda porque sabía que estaba siendo observada. Giró su cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaban los hombres y pudo ver los puños apretados de Trunks y la mirada desaprobatoria de Goten. No había remedio: los dos eran unos malditos celosos. Odiaba eso, porque sabía que los celos eran altamente tóxicos. Sin embargo, ella también los sentía y más que nada con sus amistades.

Se disculpó con Kane y fue a su lugar. Trunks gruñó y le dijo que Goten había ido al baño. Ella sonrió y se precipitó a hacer lo mismo, no sin antes decirle a su hermano que debía ir al tocador para retocarse el maquillaje. El heredero bufó al quedarse solo.

Bra subió las escaleras y esperó pacientemente a que Goten saliera del baño. En cuanto lo hizo, se puso frente a él, demasiado cerca. Tenía que desearla, al fin y al cabo ese era una parte del plan.

Rozó su nariz con la mejilla de él y depositó un suave beso allí. Sonrió coqueta y cuando estuvo a punto de depositar un beso en sus labios, se retiró. Goten había cerrado los ojos esperándolo con ansias. Lamentablemente, la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo era irresistible. Se decepcionó un poco al no sentir los labios de ella, pero se recompuso en seguida.

Bra se mordió los labios mientras seguía casi pegada a él. Volvió a repetir la acción, pero en cuando se quiso alejar Goten la atrajo hacia él y la besó con ansias. Ella aceptó gustosa mientras posaba sus manos en las mejillas de él para profundizar el beso. Sus labios se movían ansiosos. Goten le mordió levemente el labio inferior. Le encantaban los besos de Bra, sin duda tenía experiencia en el tema.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, la princesa tomó la palabra. —No te permitiré que te enamores de mi aunque me encuentres muy atractiva —repitió las mismas palabras que su madre le dijo a su padre en cuanto llegaron a la Tierra.

El chico rió con fuerza y no pudo evitar pensar que ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

—Eres como la nieve.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó curiosa.

—Eres hermosa —besó su mejilla — pero fría.

 **111**

 **AnneBrief7: Gracias por entender linda! La vida de una universitaria nunca es fácil(?**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, a mi sinceramente me gustó la última frase que le dijo Goten a Bra. La vi en una imágen y decidi usarla uwu**

 **Nos vemos pronto!**


	10. Capítulo 10

_19 años antes_

Todas las personas estaban concentradas en un solo lugar. Estiraba al máximo su cuello para tratar de ver algo, pero no lo consiguió. Esperaba pacientemente algunos minutos para poder avanzar, sentía que habían sido los minutos más largos de su vida.

Cuando parte de los guerreros Z y familiares de Trunks se marcharon, por fin tuvo la oportunidad de llegar al ansiado lugar. Sintió nervios cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Bulma. La mujer le sonrió con ternura como acostumbraba a hacer y le acarició el cabello. Lo incitó a que se acercara aún más y depositó suavemente en sus brazos a su pequeña hija.

En cuanto Goten la tuvo en sus brazos, una sensación de calidez lo llenó. Observó fijamente el rostro de ese pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta y sonrió como solo un niño puede hacerlo. Era la bebé más hermosa que había visto en su vida: tenía los ojos azules exactamente iguales a los de Trunks e incipiente cabello azul. La pequeña extendió su brazo hacia él y Goten la acarició mientras le hacía caras graciosas. Trunks rodó los ojos ante la "inmadurez" de su mejor amigo y se cruzó de brazos.

Bulma los miró a los dos y supo algo al instante: cuando fueran grandes, serían grandes amigos. Goten no dejaba de mirarla y la acomodó mejor en su regazo. Sentía terror al saber que podría caerse de sus brazos, eso si que no se lo perdonaría. Depositó un pequeño beso en la frente, a lo cual Trunks gruñó exactamente como su padre y Bulma lo miró severamente.

Goten le echó una última mirada antes de entregársela a su madre, con un pensamiento en su mente: debía proteger a Bra por sobre todas las cosas.

 **Capítulo 10**

Cuando nació su pequeña hermana estaba irremediablemente celoso. Toda la atención era para ella, y para él que ya era considerado grande, tuvo que madurar más rápido. Por unos meses la odió con todo su ser. Esa niñita caprichosa y débil en combate, había ganado sin hacer nada el corazón del guerrero más frío de todos: Vegeta. Trunks se esforzó al máximo por años, logró ser el mejor promedio de toda la secundaria y ser mucho más poderoso que Goten, pero eso no fue suficiente. Debido a eso, culpó con todas sus fuerzas a su hermanita. Por un tiempo dejó de jugar con ella y ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Años después cuando por fin se dio cuenta que toda la culpa era de Vegeta, se sintió terrible. Los celos dejaron enfriar una tapa que debe ser bella: el crecimiento de su hermana.

A pesar de todo su rencor hacía Bra, siempre sintió que debía protegerla de algún modo. Su madre le hizo prometer que como hermano mayor debía cuidar de ella. Trunks lo prometió por obligación al principio, pero luego fue totalmente genuino y sin ser consciente de ello. Ahora que él tenía treinta y dos y Bra diecinueve, no podría tolerar que alguien la dañara. Menos aún pensar en que no sea parte de su vida. La adoraba con todas sus fuerzas y sabía que era recíproco.

Creía ciegamente en ella, después de todo era una mujer muy fuerte. Podría reponerse de cualquier cosa, como ahora que estaba luchando con la tristeza de perder a su mejor amigo. Por eso y más cosas, decidió darle una parte de su confianza. Luego de observar a Goten actuar de forma extraña y captar a Bra guiñandole un ojo coqueta, trató de pensar que todo estaba en su cabeza.

No podía ser cierto. Sólo eran imaginaciones suyas. ¿Bra y Goten? ¡Por favor! ellos jamás congeniarían. Él carácter de ella era totalmente distinto al de su mejor amigo. Más allá de eso, había una gran diferencia imposible de no notar: doce años los separaban. Goten tuvo en sus brazos a Bra el día de su nacimiento, cuando él ya era todo un pre adolescente.

Quiso mentalizarse y decirse a si mismo que las miradas despectivas de su mejor amigo cuando algún hombre se acercaba a Bra, eran celos de "hermanos". Sí, así era. Goten la consideraba una hermanita menor, de eso estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él no creía nada de eso. Su intuición iba más allá de todo, y hasta ahora nunca le había fallado. Solo esperaba con ansias que esta vez se equivocara, pero tenía que enfrentar la realidad y por eso decidió hacer cosas que no debía.

 **111**

Suspiró enojada y aceptó por obligación. A veces su madre podía ser un prodigio de la manipulación. Aunque no lo admitiera, sabía que ella había heredado lo mismo en menor medida. Tenía que ir hasta el trabajo de su hermano para entregarle unos documentos que el mismo había olvidado. ¡Maldito descuidado! Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, estaba segura. No sabía por qué, pero notaba a Trunks un poco raro. No sabía si tenía algún problema con ella, pero estaba segura que no le había hecho nada, así que no tenía de que preocuparse.

Emprendió vuelo con los documentos aprisionando su pecho. Los mechones que sobresalían de su coleta le molestaban debido a que a veces le tapaban los ojos. Bufó apretando con fuerza los papeles, definitivamente el gran jefe de Corporación Cápsula le debía una muy grande.

En cuanto llegó al establecimiento (procurando antes aterrizar en un lugar solitario) saludó a la amable asistente de Trunks, una chica joven que se notaba estar irremediablemente enamorada de su hermano. Rió con sorna pensando que no le gustaría ver a un Trunks comiendo veinte pizzas enfrente de la televisión con bóxers y eructando. Podría ser un príncipe, pero le faltaban algunos modales.

Subió al ascensor, para su suerte vacío y presionó el número trece. Se miró en el espejo y arregló su cabello. Se sonrojó al ver lo despeinada que estaba y más aún que tuvo que ver a algunas personas de ahí. Que vergüenza..

—Hola idiota —saludó cariñosamente entrando sin golpear a la oficina de su hermano.

En cuanto ingresó, se arrepintió al instante de haberlo hecho. Su hermano estaba sentado en su silla con la camisa desabrochada y arriba suyo estaba una mujer en ropa interior, acariciando su miembro erecto, besándose con vehemencia. Bra miró a su hermano con pavor y él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al igual que la mujer. Antes que alguno dijera una palabra, la muchacha cerró con fuerza la puerta. Totalmente sonrojada al ver a su hermano en esa penosa situación. ¡Qué desfachatez la suya, se encontraba en su trabajo!

Minutos después, la mujer que estaba dentro salió acomodándose la falda y con la cabeza baja. Ni siquiera pudo echarle una mirada a Bra, la pobre estaba muerta de vergüenza. La princesa reunió coraje y tocó la puerta. Su hermano le dijo que ingresara y ella obedeció.

—Deberías aprender a tocar la puerta —bromeó Trunks, pero a la vez estaba enfadado.

—Deberías tener sexo fuera de tu ámbito laboral —contestó ella con gracia.

Su hermano le dio el punto a ella y le preguntó que requería. Bra le arrojó los papeles sin cuidado y el frunció el ceño. ¡Los había estado buscando toda la mañana!

La muchacha vio como su hermano llamaba por el intercomunicador a Goten para que le alcanzara algunos papeles que necesitaba. Ella se tensó e inconscientemente se arregló el short que traía puesto para posteriormente desabrocharse el primer botón de su camisa. Hacía calor y estaba arrepintiéndose de llevar algo manga larga.

—Hola Bra —Goten quedó sorprendido al verla allí, pues la princesa no iba casi nunca a la empresa.

Bra le devolvió el saludo y recorrió al muchacho con la mirada cuando le entregó los papeles a Trunks.

—¿Te tomas un descanso para ir a almorzar? —le preguntó Goten a Trunks. En ese instante cuando tocaron el tema de la comida, a Bra le rugió el estómago. No había probado bocado desde la mañana y ya eran las dos de la tarde.

—No, prefiero terminar el trabajo —suspiró cansado —ve con Bra.

Los dos se miraron atentos. Goten estaba nervioso y a Bra le daba igual. Solo quería llenar su estómago.

—¿Quieres ir a un restaurante cerca de aquí? —propuso —la comida es deliciosa.

—Claro —dijo ella mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta. Los dos saludaron a Trunks y cuando Goten cerró la puerta, el jefe de la Corporación llamó a su asistente.

—Mantenlos vigilados —fue lo único que le dijo.

 **111**

En cuanto llegaron al moderno restaurante, Bra pidió la mesa más apartada de todas. Le incomodaba estar cerca de tanta gente.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa del fondo y ni siquiera se fijaron en el menú. Ya sabían que pedir: absolutamente todo lo que estuviera allí.

Cuando el mesero les tomó el pedido, casi se cae al suelo. Rápidamente volvió a la realidad y les sonrió, avisándoles que iban a tener que esperar.

Goten y Bra comenzaron una amena charla sobre temas banales. La princesa se sorprendió al saber que tenía muchas cosas en común con el semi saiyajin. A los dos les gustaba las películas dramáticas, el color rojo y contemplar el amanecer.

No tocaron el tema de los besos, ya que Goten se sentía tremendamente culpable al traicionar de esa forma a su mejor amigo. Le encantaba estar con Bra y besarla, pero luego sentía demasiada culpa en su interior. Sabía que si Trunks se enteraba de aquello iba a perder su amistad de tantos años. De solo pensar en ello, se angustió. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles? ¿Por qué diablos se tuvo que enamorar de la hermana de su mejor amigo? No era justo. Uno no escoge de quien se enamora. Pero siempre hay límites.. y él ya los había cruzado.

Ante el repentino silencio de Goten, Bra supuso a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos: cuando se besaron en dos ocasiones. No iba a negar que tenía ganas de besarlo ahí mismo, se veía realmente apuesto con su traje y corbata. Aunque Son Goten no era de vestirse así, por sobre todas las cosas buscaba comodidad y ese traje no podía dársela. Pero así era el trabajo: no puedes quejarte de tu uniforme.

—Me gusta tu collar —dijo Goten mientras bebía jugo de naranja.

—Gracias —respondió Bra —me lo regaló mamá, ¿a qué tiene un gusto fantástico? —rió.

—¡Sí! Bulma siempre está bien vestida, como se diría "a la moda" —expresó.

Bra le dió la razón y se dispuso a engullir su primer plato: carne con papas fritas. Siguieron conversando los dos mientras reían a carcajadas. Bra siempre agradeció mentalmente el humor de Goten. Él siempre la hacía reír como nadie. Los dos estaban pasando un buen momento e interiormente deseaban que no se acabe. Goten divisó una mancha de salsa de tomate en la comisura de Bra, a lo cual no pudo evitar limpiarla con una servilleta. Ella le agradeció y se dispusieron a comer nuevamente.

—Tengo que volver a la Corporación —dijo Goten una vez que se encontraban afuera.

—Yo a casa —respondió ella llevando un mechón suelto de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Los dos se quedaron quietos. Goten deseaba besarla, pero sabía que no era correcto. Gente del personal de la empresa recorrian esos lugares y era peligroso hacerlo, no quería que le contaran algo a Trunks. Eso no podía permitirlo.

Bra fue la que dio el primer paso, acercándose a él y depositando un suave beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios. Se quedó unos segundos así y luego dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

Goten la observó de espaldas y notó como hasta en su andar irradiaba confianza. Los shorts dejaban al descubierto sus torneadas piernas y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a su trasero. Contrólate, se dijo a si mismo. Rápidamente apartó la vista y decidió volver a su trabajo, no sin antes con un pensamiento: Bra Briefs era una de las mujeres más hermosas del planeta.

 **111**

 **Y aquí estamos! Siento haberme tardado pero me pasó algo muy feo: se me borró el capítulo y tuve que empezar a escribir todo de vuelta :( jamás me senti tan frustrada.**

 **AnneBrief7: en este cap vemos como Trunks si sospechaba algo, después de todo el chico heredó la buena intuición de su padre :)**

 **rosegold09: prometo que pronto tendremos acción, gracias por tu apoyo ;)**

 **PD: si quieren leer más one- shots/viñetas de Goten y Bra (ya que desgraciadamente son muy pocas comparandolas con las otras parejas) pueden fijarse en mi conjunto de one shots, "Love Story", hasta ahora escribi dos xD**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**


	11. Capítulo 11

_2 años antes_

Sus brazos estaban cruzados a la altura de su pecho con pose desafiante. Sonrió al recordar a Vegeta.

Estaba escondida detrás de la pared de la cocina, sin poder evitar mirar la alocada escena. Sabía que el muchacho podría detectarla por su ki, pero al parecer no había reparado en su presencia todavía. Estaba tan ensimismado en tirar del cabello de su hija que dudaba que pudiera percatarse que se encontraba allí. Bulma no lograba contener la pequeña carcajada al divisar a Bra arrojandole un espagueti a la cara de Goten para que la soltara. Los dos muchachos estaban peleando para escoger una película, su pequeña retoña -no tan pequeña- exigía mirar una de terror, pero Goten tenía otra idea. Además, parecían estar peleando por otro motivo que no entendía.

Bulma consideraba que era divertido estar escondida observándolos. No es la primera vez que lo hacía, ella era una chismosa por excelencia. Para su fortuna, también podía ser una mujer muy intuitiva. Siempre creyó tener un sexto sentido. Al volver a divisar a ese par peleando como niños, tuvo una pequeña sensación. La mirada que le daba Goten a su hija iba más allá de todo. Sus ojos brillaban aún más; era parecida a la mirada que le dio la científica a su esposo cuando éste decidió quedarse en la tierra para criar a su hijo mayor; Trunks.

Ya era una adulta y para nada tonta. Su hija aún era menor de edad y consideraba a Goten como a un amigo si podría decirse así. Por su parte, conocía al hijo menor de su mejor amigo desde bebé y sabía que era un excelente muchacho. Trunks era muy afortunado de tener un mejor amigo como él. Para Bulma, no había mejor hombre para su hija que Son Goten. Ella creía firmemente que él sentía algo más por Bra, sin embargo jamás pensaba decirlo en voz alta. Estaba segura que Vegeta podría asesinarlo y no deseaba bajo ningún punto de vista aquello. Sabía que Goten si realmente sintiera eso, no lo diría nunca. Él tenía una educación muy estricta y no "traicionaría" a Trunks de esa forma. Sin embargo, Bulma estaba esperando el momento en el que el muchacho si se revelara. Ella lo aceptaría gustosa, incluso ya pensaba como serían sus nietos ¡Guapisimos y fuertes! ¡Inteligentes y bondadosos!

—¿Te encuentras bien mamá? —la voz de Bra la distrajo e hizo que diera un leve salto sintiéndose tonta. La pequeña sonrió al verla con aquella cara, sabía que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—Claro hija, los dejo —saludó al par totalmente sonrojada y fue a su dormitorio.

Mientras tanto, Bra negó con la cabeza. Estaba segura que su madre imaginaba cosas imposibles...

 **Capítulo 11**

Rió solo por compromiso y bajó la vista a sus pies. No sabía si ella era la que estaba obrando mal, pero si tenía algo asegurado: se sentía bastante incómoda. Bra estaba en una hermosa cafetería junto a su guapo acompañante de la Universidad. El muchacho la había invitado y ella aceptó. Le haría bien tomar aire fresco y conocer a otra gente. Era más que obvio las intenciones del chico: estaba coqueteando con ella. Bra no entendía por qué un chico tan inteligente y hermoso como lo era Derek no le llamaba la atención. No pudo evitar compararlo con Goten y supo al instante que faltaba algo más. El semi saiyajin podia hacerla reír hasta que le doliera el estómago y estar al lado de él se sentía cálido. Por otra parte, Derek no la hizo reir genuinamente ni una vez. El muchacho hablaba muy formalmente y se veía más serio. ¿Sería por la diferencia de edad? No lo creía.. solo eran cuatro años.

¡Vamos! Goten le llevaba doce años y jamás fue así de serio. Al pensar en eso, se reprendió a si misma. No era tiempo para pensar en su "amigo". Tenía que enfocarse en su cita. Lo observó fijamente y sonrió a medias. El chico era bastante atractivo: tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que combinaban a la perfección con su cabello negro; nariz delgada y labios ligeramente carnosos. ¿Estaría bien excusarse para ir al tocador y escaparse?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —sin querer lo dijo en voz alta. Derek frunció el ceño. Aquella chica estaba más callada de lo normal y ahora gritaba eso sin sentido... ¿Acaso había salido con una loca?

—No entiendo —le respondió con una sonrisa a medias.

—Oh digo que.. —Bra estaba tan sonrojada que tomó un mechón de cabello y se cubrió parte de la cara, como si eso fuera una solución temporal —acabo de oír a un chico decir que los hombres son más fuertes que las mujeres y me enojé —mintió descaradamente.

—Ya veo —su cita le sonrió —aunque creo que es verdad. En todos los trabajos que se requiera la fuerza como primer estado, siempre contratan hombres.

Bra frunció el ceño.

—Y eso es machista —señaló.

—No creo que exista el machismo —le respondió con firmeza —las mujeres estan exagerando demasiado las cosas, al punto de ponerse realmente histéricas.

Está bien. ¿Había dicho que no escaparía por el baño? Ahora cambiaba totalmente de opinión. Ese tipo negaba la opresión que sufrían todas las mujeres a diario ¡Será idiota! Apuesto a que Goten hubiera estado totalmente indignado al igual que ella. Él mismo había visto con sus ojos como habían intentado violarla y como la habían manoseado aquel día en el club.

—Tengo que irme —Bra tomó su bolso y le sonrió falsamente —mi hermano me acaba de avisar que está resfriado y necesita apoyo emocional.

Su cita abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¡¿Esa patética excusa se atrevía a brindarle?!

—Pero si solo es un resfriado..

—Bueno bueno —Bra lo cortó mientras se paraba —Trunks es así.. piensa en el suicidio hasta cuando está resfriado. ¡Nos vemos!

Salió corriendo para que no pudiera seguirla. Y pensar que el sueño de las chicas universitarias era salir con ese tipo.. debería exclamar por megáfono que no se le acercaran o saldrían totalmente furiosas.

 **111**

Se veía como una princesa: hermosa y elegante.

—¿A qué hora abre el circo?

—¡PAPÁ! —le contestó indignada —estoy muy linda.

—Nunca voy a entender por qué las humanas usan tantas pinturas —frunció el ceño ante todo el maquillaje que portaba su hija. A él le pareció un exceso, sin embargo todas las mujeres se maquillaban de esa forma en reuniones.

Bra portaba un corto vestido rojo suelto por debajo. Había decidido destacar sus labios en esta ocasión, por lo tanto utilizó su color de labial favorito: rojo pasión.

Quería encontrarse lo más bella posible, ya que era el cumpleaños de su madre y sabía que todos y todas iban de forma muy elegante. Todos los años ella se encargaba de hacer una fiesta única: había un gran escenario, un enorme equipo de música, bebidas alcoholicas, comidas exquisitas, etcétera.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños mami! —la muchacha abrazó con fuerza a la científica, haciendo que esta se tambaleé ligeramente —esto es para ti —le entregó una caja.

—Gracias mi amor —besó en la mejilla a su hija al ver una hermosa pulsera de oro y debajo de esta una foto de las dos. Bra se encontraba sonriente, abrazando con amor a su madre. Por su parte, Bulma tenía una media sonrisa y los ojos cerrados para evitar el flash de la cámara. Sin lugar a dudas, era una preciosa fotografía.

En cuanto comenzaron a llegar los invitados, Bra rió al ver a su padre en un rincón con brazos cruzados. Bulma lo había obligado a usar un traje, así que podía entender por qué tenía un humor de perros. Por un momento, sintió pena y también curiosidad: ¿Con qué lo habrá chantajeado? De pronto, no quiso saberlo.

Bra estaba parada en frente de una mesa con pastelillos. Mientras comía uno de chocolate, una mano le tocó el hombro. Dio un pequeño salto y sonrió medianamente al saber de quién se trataba.

—Te ves muy linda —le dijo.

—Gracias —ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Como para llevarte al circo —se rió de su propio chiste.

Oh no. Él no había dicho eso.

—¡Te mataré, sabandija de cuarta! —Bra comenzó a correrlo mientras Goten suplicaba una tregua. Le dijo que por supuesto era mentira, pero la princesa quería ver hasta donde podía llegar él.

Finalmente, los dos pararon de correr al quedarse sin aire. Claro, solo a Bra le pasó. Goten hace un tiempo no entrenaba pero aún así jamás podría haberse cansado por eso.

Bra acomodó su cabello y alisó su bonito vestido, mientras que fulminaba a Goten con la mirada.

—Estás hermosa —le dijo esta vez sinceramente —siempre te quedó bien el rojo.

—Me quedan bien todos los malditos colores que existen —rió con soberbia —aún así, tú no te ves tan mal.

Goten llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro junto con una camisa de color lavanda. Casi podía asemejarse al color de cabello de su hermano.

Y como si de algún modo él leyera sus pensamientos, Trunks se acercó a ellos y saludó con un corto abrazo a su mejor amigo. En cuanto la vio, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—El largo es aceptable —le revolvió el cabello —aún así jamás vas a ser tan hermosa como yo, hermanita.

Bra enarcó una ceja mientras Goten parecía divertido con la situación.

—Es obvio que yo soy mucho más hermosa. ¿Verdad Goten? —cuestionó.

El aludido se quedó quieto mientras los dos hermanos Briefs lo miraban fijamente. Bra le guiñó discretamente un ojo, mientras que Trunks parecía esperar con ansias su respuesta. Por un instante, se sintió incómodo. Los dos eran hermosos y eran conscientes de aquello.

—Los dos lo son —respondió finalmente, algo sonrojado.

Trunks y Bra se miraron. El mayor rodó los ojos mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y se marchaba. Claramente, vigilándolos de lejos.. por si acaso.

Goten y Bra siguieron su camino hasta que tuvieron que separarse. La princesa fue a su lugar con su hermano y sus padres, mientras que Goten se sentaba con su madre, Gohan y Videl. Pan no había podido concurrir debido a que tenía un importante exámen de la universidad y debía estudiar arduamente.

Las horas pasaban y Bra estaba aburrida. Había conversado con la familia Son y con su "tío" Yamcha, hasta que se preocupó. Goten había dicho que iría al sanitario, más no aparecía. Regresó a su mesa y encontró a su padre. Tal vez no era a la mejor persona para preguntarle, pero aún así lo hizo.

—Papá, ¿Sabes dónde está Goten?

Vegeta frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué debería saber dónde se encuentra ese enclenque? —contestó con impaciencia.

—Papá —se quejó Bra —sabes que no puedo sentir el ki, así que solo dime dónde está.

Vegeta se quedó callado por unos segundos. ¿A qué se debía esas ansias de su hija para ver a Kakarotto menor?

—No soy tu maldito radar de ki —agravó el tono de su voz, si era posible.

¡Agh! A veces su papá podría ser tan insoportable y malhumorado. Y sin olvidar algo importante: demasiado celoso y algo sobreprotector con ella. Su hermano le había contado que con él nunca se había comportado así, más bien pasaba de él y actuaba indiferente. Y eso a Trunks le dolía.. le dolía mucho.

Sin más que decir, emprendió su camino. Buscó en los baños como él había dicho y nada.. tampoco lo encontró en el patio delantero. No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, divisó una pequeña silueta sentada cerca de un árbol.

—Hey, tardabas mucho y Trunks se preocupó —mintió, no quería admitir que ella misma se encontraba preocupada.

—Estoy bien —sonrió a medias —solo necesitaba aire fresco para.. pensar.

Bra lo miró extrañada. Había algo mucho más fuerte allí: Goten estaba triste. Se sentó cerca de él mientras que lo observaba de vez en cuando. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

—Mañana se cumplen cinco años de su partida —dijo por fin.

La muchacha al principio no logró comprender. Hasta que pudo captarlo: mañana era el aniversario de la desaparición/muerte de Goku. Nadie sabía que había pasado exactamente con él, la última vez que lo vieron se había marchado con Shen Long.

De pronto se sintió incómoda. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle a Goten, después de todo era muy mala consolando a la gente. Pero se lo debía. Él siempre estuvo allí para ella, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, los fuertes brazos de Goten la rodearon. Se quedó quieta por un momento, hasta que le devolvió el abrazo.

—Creo que.. lo odio —su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, Bra estaba segura de que se pondría a llorar.

—¿Por qué sientes eso?

Goten tardó unos largos minutos en responder. Ella estaba segura de que quería controlar sus lágrimas.

—Vivía huyendo constantemente... no le importaba su familia —se abrazó más a ella —para él lo único válido era el entrenamiento.

Bra no sabía que decirle. Después de todo, su padre también entrenaba mucho pero jamás se separó de su familia. Siempre se encontraba en las cenas familiares, las festividades e incluso algunos pequeños actos del instituto. ¿Qué podía decirle a Goten cuando ella no entendía lo que era tener un padre así? ¿Realmente Goku era así como lo planteaba su hijo menor?

Ella no dijo nada. Solo atinó a masajear levemente su espalda, mientras lo besaba dulcemente en la frente. Tal vez no hacían falta las palabras.

En un movimiento que no pudo preveer, Goten tomó su mentón y le plantó un beso en los labios. Comenzó con vehemencia, con ansias de que no se apartara. Segundos después, Bra le devolvió el beso. Los dos movían sus labios en sincronía, con mucha pasión; hasta que una conocida voz los detuvo.

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí?!

Bra se separó abruptamente de Goten, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Giró su cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarse con esos conocidos ojos. Cuatro ojos azules mirándose fijamente.

 **111**

 **OMG ¿Quién creen que sea la persona que los encontró besándose? Ya tenemos una pista: no puede ser Vegeta porque no tiene los ojos azules, y creo que si encuentra a su pequeña hija en esa situación.. recurriría a los golpes xd**

 **Perdon por retrasarme tanto! entre que no tenía imaginación y que tenía/ tengo que estudiar exámenes... en fin, nos estamos leyendo!**


	12. Capítulo 12

17 años antes

La mujer era malvada y despreciable. La odiaba.

En cuanto salió de su habitación, sintió que su pequeña hija dejaba de llorar. ¿Qué había sucedido? Llegó rápidamente al lugar asquerosamente pintado en tonos pasteles y vio una desagradable imágen: mini Kakarotto sujetando en sus brazos a su retoña, y no solo finalizaba allí el tema: él le hacia caras "graciosas" mientras que ella reía. No podía soportarlo. Su princesa no se juntaría con un clase baja, no cometería el mismo error que con Trunks.

—¿Qué haces, mocoso? —elevó la voz.

En cuanto terminó de decirlo, vio la cara de estúpido que puso y como temblaba ligeramente. Já. Adoraba seguir siendo una máxima figura de autoridad y seguir inculcando el miedo por doquier.

—Y.. yo —comenzó a decir el enclenque —Bra lloraba y no podía dejarla así, Trunks no quería levantarse.

—Déjala en su cuna y vete —pronunció.

Goten tragó saliva e hizo exactamente lo que le ordenó. Buen chico.

Una vez de asegurarse que el mocoso se había marchado, caminó hasta llegar a su pequeña debilidad: Bra Briefs. Esbozó media sonrisa y observó sus ojos azules. Ella le extendió su manita y él no pudo rechazarla. El guerrero más orgulloso del mundo no podía rechazar aquello. Porque así era Bra Briefs a pesar de su corta edad: nunca aceptaba un no.

 **Capítulo 12.**

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas fuertes, recomendado para personas mayores de dieciséis años. Leer bajo su responsabilidad.**

Bra ojeaba el libro de ciencias económicas, sin embargo no podía concentrarse del todo. Sabía que en cualquier momento la profesora le iba a preguntar algo sobre el tema, más no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre. No tenía idea acerca de la relación que había tenido Goten con la hija de Krillin y Dieciocho, Marron. En cuanto observó los ojos aguados de la muchacha, supo que no había superado del todo a Goten. Después de todo, según ella habían salido formalmente por casi un año. ¿Cómo eso era posible? Bra nunca sospechó y su hermano hasta el día de hoy no sabía absolutamente nada, lo cual era muy extraño.

¿Por qué Trunks no estaba enterado acerca de la relación pasada de ellos dos? Se suponía que era el mejor amigo de Goten. Allí había algo muy raro y ella no se daría por vencida hasta descubrirlo. Lamentablemente, en la fiesta no habían podido hablar más. Tuvieron que sentarse en diferentes mesas y no conversar más para no "alterar" a Marron. Bra no conocía muy bien del todo a la hija de Krillin, pero creía posible que tratara de contarle del beso a Trunks. Y ella no podía permitir eso.

La profesora seguía concentrada en su libro y aprovechó ese pequeño momento para tomar su celular. ¿ _Puedo ir a tu departamento? Es importante._ Envió dicho texto al muchacho y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si seguía pensando en cosas malas, le agarraría dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba respuestas y sólo el podía dárselas. Realmente esperaba con ansias que fuera así.

 **111**

Se estiró su corta camiseta rosada mientras apretujaba su bolso, claramente se encontraba nerviosa. Cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento de él, tocó dos veces la puerta sin mucha delicadeza.

Un Goten algo despeinado y con ojeras se presentó ante ella. No le fue muy difícil saber que el tipo se había despertado hace muy poco tiempo. ¡Maldición! Ya era la una de la tarde, no podía dormir hasta esas horas. ¿Pero qué podía esperar? Desde que lo conocía sabía que él habitualmente dormía unas doce, trece horas si es que podía. Era igual a su padre, según Trunks.

—Buenas tardes —dijo con énfasis mientras entraba al lugar —perdón por haberte despertado.

—Oh, estoy despierto hace mucho —Goten sonrió.

—¿De veras? —observó su torso atentamente —parece que tienes la remera al revés.

En cuanto Goten se dió cuenta del hecho, se sonrojó y fue al tocador para cambiarse rápidamente. Bra rodó los ojos ¿tan difícil era girar su camiseta delante de ella? no es como si no le hubiese visto el torso desnudo antes.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —dijo una vez que regresó —aprendí a hacer milkshakes —sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Gracias —sonrió Bra —pero esto va a ser rápido, debo volver a la universidad en dos horas.

Goten asintió y se sentó frente a ella. Era difícil concentrarse y no desviar su vista al escote de ella, más debía hacerlo. ¡Es la hermanita de tu mejor amigo! clamaba su mente una y otra vez. Lamentablemente para él, hace mucho no tenía sexo y comenzaba a tener necesidades como cualquier otro. El cuerpo de Bra era resplandeciente, igual al que tenía Bulma a su edad. La veía tan frágil y delicada que le daba miedo abrazarla con un poco más de fuerza.

Pobre de él. Por más que Bra no estuviera entrenada, podía aguantar más cosas que algunos humanos.

—¿Por qué mi hermano, que se supone que es tu mejor amigo, no tenía idea de tu relación con Marron? —preguntó la muchacha rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Goten suspiró. Esto iba a ser difícil.

—Decidimos mantenerlo en secreto para que.. no me odie.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Bra estaba muy confundida.

—Verás... Trunks tuvo una etapa de enamoramiento con Marron —bajó la vista avergonzado — realmente le gustaba, pero resulta que ella no sentía lo mismo por él.

Bra abrió la boca sin poder creérselo. ¿Trunks estaba enamorado de Marron y ella nunca lo supo? De repente, unos recuerdos llegaron como un fuerte golpe: aquella vez que su hermano armó una fiesta por su cumpleaños número veintiocho y no despegaba la vista de Marron. Aquellas veces en las cuales ella estaba cerca y él se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso. ¡Que estúpida había sido! Era obvio que Trunks sentía algo más.

—Estás diciendo que engañaste a mi hermano —pronunció con una voz dura —bien por ti.

—¡No! —exclamó —Marron comenzó a acercarse más a mi, empezamos a hablar continuamente y sin darme cuenta, me había enamorado de ella. Jamás quise herir a Trunks, solo sucedió. Ella solo lo consideraba un amigo, y eso no podía cambiar —sentenció.

—Tendrías que haberle dicho —Bra se puso de pie y se acercó más a él —¡Lo ocultaste por un año!

Goten posó una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de calmarla.

—No fue por un año —explicó —fueron alrededor de diez meses y con varias interrupciones de por medio.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —exclamó la chica, algo enojada —tal vez Trunks lo hubiera aceptado.

—Eso no lo creo, Bra —siguió masajeandole el hombro, mientras se ponía de pie muy cerca de ella —Trunks lo habría tomado como traición. Por eso nunca abracé ni besé a Marron en su presencia. No quería empeorarlo. Demasiado mal me sentí en ese momento.

Bra suspiró mientras quitaba la mano de él de su hombro. Todavía seguía sin entenderlo del todo. Ante su silencio, Goten decidió seguir hablando.

—Marron no podía fingir que sentía algo por Trunks —se remojó los labios y prosiguió —ella me contó que estaba enamorada de mi hace mucho, yo no sentía nada por ella, pero logré conseguirlo con el tiempo. Es una mujer hermosa, inteligente y amable —finalizó.

¿Y eso a ella le incumbía porque..?

—Nunca dije que me describieras a Marron —Bra respondió enarcando una ceja.

—¿Estás celosa? —Goten sonrió, si eso era correcto tal vez ella podía sentir algo por él.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —y así era. No estaba celosa. Sabía que Marron era una mujer muy bonita, pero ella también lo era.

No le dió celos el hecho de que Goten le contara cosas de su ex novia, solo tenía miedo de algo. Temía que Marron principalmente le cuente algo a Trunks, y también que buscara volver a la vida de Goten. ¿Por qué? Bra no quería ser desplazada a un lado y deseaba tener un poco de atención de él, después de todo Goten era su amigo, la ayudó en todos los momentos difíciles, estuvo el día de su nacimiento y siempre festejó sus logros. Sí. Ella no iba a perderlo.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, observó fijamente a Goten. No dudó un segundo: se abalanzó a él posando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó con vehemencia. Al principio, Goten se quedó quieto ante el repentino acto. Segundos después, le devolvió el beso con el mismo fervor. No se atrevió a posar las manos en otro lado que no fuera su cintura.

Bra estaba decidida a llevar a cabo la última fase de su plan. Por eso tomó un poco de distancia del muchacho y con lentitud, se quitó la remera, mostrando su brasier de encaje color negro.

Goten abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo.

La princesa volvió a besarlo con el mismo fervor de antes, sin embargo él no le correspondió.

—¿Sucede algo? —interrogó Bra acariciandole la mejilla.

—No podemos hacer esto —susurró —no es correcto.

En cuanto Goten reflejó su inseguridad, Bra se desanimó. Lo tomó del rostro y lo observó fijamente.

—Hoy no soy _la hermana de_ ni tampoco _la hija de_. ¿Está bien? —le acarició el cabello.

—N.. no puedo —Goten desvió la mirada avergonzado, puesto que los pechos de Bra estaban solo cubiertos por una fina tela.

La muchacha suspiró y lo besó suavemente. Colocó las manos en su espalda y en un roce sin querer de sus caderas, Bra pudo notar que él estaba cada vez más duro. Esto la hizo sonreír un poco más.

—Soy mayor de edad —susurró cuando dejó de besarlo —no tenemos que contárselo a nadie.

Goten la miró fijamente. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a la cara a su mejor amigo nuevamente? ¿Y a Vegeta? Probablemente sería hombre muerto. Pero no puedo frenarlo. En cuanto sintió la mano de Bra tocar suavemente su parte más sensible, la tomo de la cintura para que enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Después de todo, había soñado con este momento más de una vez.

Bra sintió como Goten besaba su cuello con anhelo, mientras la dirigía al sofá mas cercano y la apoyaba sobre este.

Ella le quitó la camiseta mientras que él, con un solo movimiento, rasgaba su short de jean.

—¡Goten! —protestó.

—Te compraré otro —sonrió y la volvió a besar en los labios con pasión.

Bra pareció olvidarse de todo cuando él volvió a besarla. Estaba bastante excitada y sabía que él también a juzgar por su bulto en los pantalones. Con una media sonrisa desabrochó su pantalón, para estar en igualdades de condiciones. De pronto, Goten notó que no deseaba que su primera vez juntos fuera en el pequeño sofá. Rápidamente la tomó en brazos y subió las escaleras en un segundo para dirigirse a su habitación. Bra estuvo de acuerdo.

La muchacha se recostó en la cama mientras que Goten se posicionaba sobre ella. Besaba todo su cuerpo con ansias pero a la vez con gentileza, la volvía loca. Probablemente dejaría pequeñas marcas al otro día, sin embargo a ninguno de los dos les importó. Bra gimió en cuanto el le desabrochó el sostén y no dudó en posar su boca sobre sus pezones. Ella elevó sus caderas para que sus sexos se rozaran, lo cual provocó un gemido de los dos.

En cuanto Goten abandonó sus pechos y fue más abajo, logrando sacar la parte inferior de su conjunto de ropa interior, se acordó de algo: ella debía volver a la Universidad para rendir un exámen. En cuanto quiso pronunciar algo, se estremeció emitiendo un gran gemido al sentir la lengua de Goten en su parte más sensible.

 _A la mierda la Universidad,_ se dijo.

 **111**

 **Bueeeeno, antes que nada perdón si me salió mal el lemon, es la primera vez que escribo uno**

 **Segundo: se que no sospechaban que la persona que los interrumpió era Marron :o**

 **¡Por primera vez estos dos juntos! Vamos a ver que harán una vez terminado el asunto...**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios! Nos estamos leyendo**


	13. Capítulo 13

_Hago correr mis dedos por tu pelo,_

 _y miro a las luces irse salvajemente._

 _Simplemente sigue manteniendo tus ojos sobre mí, es lo suficientemente malo para hacerlo sentir bien._

 _Súbeme por la escalera, ¿no me susurrarás despacio y suavemente?_

 _Estoy cautivada por ti, bebé, como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales._

 **Capítulo 13**

Intentó levantarse pero un menudo cuerpo se lo impidió. Refregó sus ojos y con espanto, miró a la persona que tenía abrazada a su lado. Con delicadeza, quitó el brazo de la mujer de encima suyo, tomó sus pantalones y se encaminó hasta el baño de su habitación.

Cuando ingresó al tocador, apoyó sus manos y se observó fijamente en el espejo, sin poder evitar pensar en mil cosas. Sentía una gran culpa y al instante pensó en Trunks. Había traicionado a su mejor amigo acostándose con su hermanita pequeña. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Sabía que había hecho algo muy malo, pero en el momento se sintió tan bien. Tener a Bra debajo de su cuerpo gimiendo su nombre, era un hermoso recuerdo que no quería olvidarse jamás.

Cepilló sus dientes con fuerza mientras una nueva oleada de culpa lo sacudía. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Trunks de nuevo? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Bra cuando despertara? Esperaba fervientemente que ella no lo rechazara. No tenía idea de cómo estaba su relación ahora, de lo que estaba seguro es que los amigos no hacían eso.

En cuanto salió del tocador ya cambiado, divisó a la muchacha durmiendo plácidamente. Las sábanas tapaban su cuerpo desnudo y su cabello tapaba la mitad de su cara. Era una imágen gloriosa, digna de ser admirada.

Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y le plantó un beso en la frente. No sabía si el momento volvería a repetirse y quería aprovechar al máximo la presencia de ella en su cama. Si alguien le diría que haría el amor con la hermanita de su mejor amigo años atrás, se habría reido por horas. Todavía no podia asimilar del todo lo que habían hecho. ¡Maldición! merecía una paliza por haberse aprovechado de una muchacha doce años menor que él. Técnicamente no se había aprovechado de ella, pero así lo pensarían Trunks y Vegeta. Para ellos, Bra era una _santa_ en ese sentido. Estaba seguro que el príncipe de los saiyajins creía que su hija seguía siendo pura y casta.

Se estremeció de solo pensar en que Vegeta se enterase de lo ocurrido. Pero más terror sintió al imaginarse la escena con Trunks. Era la segunda vez que iba a ocultarle algo. La primera vez fue su noviazgo con Marron, y ahora haber tenido el mejor sexo de su vida con su hermanita. Definitivamente no merecía tenerlo de mejor amigo. Trunks siempre fue tan sincero con él y Goten todo lo contrario. Un perdón de rodillas no sería suficiente. Había cometido un pecado. El peor pecado de todos.

 **111**

Despertó desorientada al no encontrarse en su habitación. Se levantó tan de golpe que la cabeza le empezó a doler levemente. Y de pronto, cuando observó su camiseta y short tirados al costado de la cama, los recuerdos vinieron. Goten besándola con anhelo, ella arqueando su espalda y sosteniéndole el cabello con fuerza. Cuando los dos llegaron al orgasmo, como Goten se recostó sobre ella y la abrazó tan fuerte. Besándola con culpa, tal vez.

Definitivamente, fue el mejor sexo que había tenido. Ella estaba en lo correcto al pensar en la experiencia que tendría Goten. Más no se sentía totalmente completa y feliz. Había algo, una pequeña vocecita que pronunció un nombre claro y fuerte: Trunks.

No se sentía mal por ella, sino por Goten. Lo conocía hace años y sabía que el muchacho le era fiel a Trunks, en parte. Había un código que no se podía sobrepasar: no tocar a la hermana de tu mejor amigo. En parte, sabía que ella era la culpable de todo lo que sucedió. Después de todo, fue la quien insistió.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se ató el cabello con una pequeña cinta que tenía atada alrededor de su muñeca. Ingresó al tocador y con un poco de asco cepilló sus dientes con el cepillo de Goten. En cuanto salió, se vistió rápidamente para bajar a comer. Su estómago rugía con fuerza y el aroma a dulce no le ayudaba.

En cuanto estuvo a punto de bajar el último escalón, inhaló y exhaló con fuerza. No sabía como la iba a recibir Goten ahora. No sabía como actuar ni tampoco que debía decirle. ¿Por qué diablos todo era tan dificil?

Dio el último paso y se adentró a la cocina en silencio. Observó a Goten de espaldas sin camiseta. Habían varios aperitivos en la mesa y eso produjo, sin querer, un gruñido de su estómago que no pasó desapercibido para él.

Sus miradas chocaron y Goten fue el primero en desviarla. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron y ella apreció la vista.

—Parece un buen banquete —soltó Bra para alivianar el ambiente.

—S.. sí —respondió —ojala te guste, mi madre me enseñó algunas cosas.

Sin más que decir, Bra se sentó y se apoderó de unos cuantos waffles, tomó la miel y comenzó a comer muy rápido. Estaba hambrienta y no le importaban sus modales. Por su parte, Goten estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. No sabía con certeza como empezar la temida conversación y sentía temor decir algo inapropiado y que ella se lo tomara a mal. Sin más preámbulos, reunió todo el coraje que pudo y comenzó.

—¿Qué somos? —preguntó en voz baja. Un humano no podría escucharlo, pero dado su condición de saiyajin, ellos tenían una mejor capacidad auditiva.

Bra se giró para observarlo con confusión. Bebió un trago de su jugo exprimido de naranja y pensó en una respuesta clara.

—Somos amigos ¿no?

Goten se quedó en silencio. ¿Los amigos tenían sexo? NO. Pero por otra parte, jamás hablaron de ser algo más.

—Pero nosotros tuvimos... bueno ya sabes —se rascó la cabeza —no creo que los amigos hagan eso —se sonrojó profundamente.

—No estoy buscando una relación ni algo más —aclaró Bra —no tienen por qué cambiar las cosas entre nosotros, sólo fue un buen polvo ¿no?

Goten sintió una decepción muy grande dentro suyo. El tono de Bra era brusco y frío, realmente no buscaba una relación estable. Sentía lástima al saber que el siempre fue un hombre de relaciones duraderas, estables y hermosas. Pero Bra era todo lo contrario: ella sólo buscaba un momento placentero sin más preámbulos. No lo quería como una pareja y eso le dolió. Él estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella, había significado mucho lo que hicieron hace unas horas, pero parece que Bra opinaba distinto.

—Yo tampoco —sonrió como pudo —y como seguimos siendo amigos, no podremos acostarnos de vuelta.

Bra se detuvo abruptamente. Dejó el waffle en el plato y lo miró fijamente. ¿Por qué no repetir un momento tan asombroso? Si Trunks y su padre no se enteraban, entonces no había problemas.

—¿Realmente es eso? —interrogó la muchacha en voz baja —¿O es el hecho de que no te gustó?

—¿QUÉ? —Goten no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. No podía creer que ella preguntara algo así. Había sido el mejor sexo de su vida y lo recordaría por siempre, sin duda. Pero no podía volver a hacer algo asi ¡Tenía que pensar en Trunks!

—Está bien.. no tienes por qué seguir ocultándolo —la princesa se levantó y tomó su pequeña bolso, tratando de irse.

—Claro que no —Goten se interpuso ante ella y le prohibió el paso —lo que hicimos me encantó y fue muy especial. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en Trunks y en como.. lo traicioné.

Bra detuvo su paso y observó como la mirada de Goten se entristecía. Todo esto se debía a Trunks. Estaba segura que la culpa lo carcomía, más no se arrepentía. Acostarse con él fue una de las mejores decisiones que tomó, y deseaba repetirlo. No quería que Goten guardara culpas, aunque conociendo de donde provenía, una familia conservadora y muy respetuosa, no iba a ser fácil quitarle ese sentimiento.

—Fue una decisión de a dos. Yo estuve completamente de acuerdo, no es como si me hubieras abusado —comentó la muchacha.

—Lo sé —respondió —pero...

—¡Basta de peros! —Bra alzó la voz —sé lo suficientemente hombre como para aceptar tus actos. Te acostaste con una mujer doce años menor y eso no lo podrás borrar a menos que consigas las esferas del dragón, lo cual dudo porque hace años que se convirtieron en insulsas piedras. Así que déjate de sentir culpa, lo hecho está hecho.

Goten la observó en silencio y frunció el ceño. ¡¿Cómo no sentir culpa?! La había tenido en sus brazos cuando era una recién nacida, había jugado con ella a las escondidas cuando era una niña, la había confortado en su adolescencia. Se había enamorado como un estúpido de una mujer doce años menor. Peor aún: había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida con la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

Fue una experiencia hermosa, por fin sentirla contra su piel, pero debía afrontar las consecuencias. Debía pensar en alguien más, más allá de ellos dos.

Debía pensar en tres personas particularmente: Trunks, su mejor amigo desde que tenía conocimiento, Vegeta un padre sobreprotector con su _pequeña_ hija y Milk, su madre estricta la cual no aceptaría tal acto sin haber pasado primero por el matrimonio y más aún, la extrema diferencia de edad que presentaban.

Por su parte, Bra sentía a un Goten abstraído totalmente y lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue negar con la cabeza y encaminarse hasta la puerta. Pero antes de llegar, Goten volvió de sus oscuros pensamientos y la frenó.

—Esto no puede repetirse. Está mal —dijo en voz baja.

—Si está mal entonces.. ¿Por qué se sintió tan bien? —cuestionó ella. No quería que todo acabase.

—Por favor Bra —pidió —me siento una mierda por haberme aprovechado de una niña, la cual es nada más ni nada menos que la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

—¡No soy una niña! —protestó con rabia —y no te aprovechaste de mi, yo estuve de acuerdo con todo.

—Debí haber frenado en ese momento.. luego te arrepentirás, Bra. Tienes que estar con chicos de tu edad —le dolió decir lo último. Pero era lo correcto.

La princesa no desviaba su mirada de él. Pensaba que iba a luchar más, pero se estaba comportando como un cobarde. Ella al igual que sus padres, odiaba a los cobardes.

—Los chicos de mi edad no lo hacen tan bien —dijo sin tapujos —fuiste el primero en hacerme acabar, Goten. ¿Qué te dice eso?

El rostro del semi saiyajin se tornó tan rojo que podría confundirlo con un tomate. ¡No podía decirle algo así! Aunque una parte de él, se enorgullecía de si mismo. Estaba tan avergonzado que apenas notó cuando Bra le acarició la mejilla y sin más preámbulos, lo besó con pasión. Trató de resistirse, pero le fue imposible. ¿Por qué era tan débil cuando de ella se trataba?

La muchacha se alejó y le sonrió medianamente. Estaba comiendo en la palma de su mano.

—¿Y quieres acabar con esto? —interrogó —no me hagas reír.

—¡Fue un momento de debilidad! —exclamó y se alejó de ella como si quemara.

—Claro —rió Bra —nos vemos mañana a las cinco, justo cuando terminas el turno en la oficina.

No lo dejó responder y se aproximó hasta él para darle un sonoro beso. Goten suspiró con fuerza cuando la vio traspasar la puerta y se maldijo a si mismo. Nadie podría doblegarse ante la pequeña no tan pequeña Briefs.

 **111**

 **Holaaaaa! por fin después de tanto, nuevo capítulo. Me atrevo a decir que no deben quedar más de dos o tres capítulos para que termine :(**

 **Nota: la canción al principio (introducción en cursiva) es una canción de Taylor Swift, que se llama Sparks Fly. Todos los créditos a ella**

 **rosegold09: JAJAJA, te prometo hacer un lemon completo la próxima vez.. o tal vez no(?**

 **Nos estamos viendo!**


	14. Capítulo 14

El tiempo parecía detenerse. Los dos hombres se miraban fijamente sin decir nada. Ojos azules contra ojos negros. La batalla se acercaba y nadie podría detenerla.

Los ojos de Trunks parecían atravesar su cuerpo. Goten aceptó toda la culpa con un solo movimiento: bajar la cabeza.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —dijo Trunks finalmente, con una voz que fácilmente aterrorizaría a cualquiera.

Goten se estremeció por dentro. Apretaba fuerte sus labios y trataba de contener el llanto y de arrodillarse ante él para suplicarle disculpas.

—Te juro que yo no quise..

—¡Maldito traidor! —Trunks lo sostuvo del cuello mientras que lo miraba de forma amenazante —la tocaste... eso nunca te lo perdonaré.

Los ojos de Trunks se encontraban rojos y con algunas lágrimas que luchaba por no derramar. Por su parte, Goten intentaba con todas sus fuerzas respirar. Lo miraba con la cara desencajada, como si fuese el peor monstruo del universo. El menor aceptó la culpa y todo ese rencor que desprendía, por lo que único que hizo fue dejar de luchar.

Ante esto, Trunks decidió soltarlo sin delicadeza alguna. Estaba furioso y triste, enojado y decepcionado.

—Mi único error fue.. enamorarme de ella —susurró Goten una vez que finalizó de tocer.

—¡Es mi hermana, bastardo! —Trunks se acercó y lo observó con una furia incontenible —la conoces desde que es una bebé.

Claro que lo sabía. La conocía desde que ella abrió los ojos al mundo, pero no pudo evitar lo que vino después. Sentía cosas tan fuertes por Bra que tenía ganas de arrancarse las extremidades por fijarse en ella. La dulce hermana de su mejor amigo.. o mejor dicho, _ex_ mejor amigo.

Comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras agarraba su cabeza. Por fijarse en Bra ahora perdía la amistad con Trunks, aquel que fue su mejor amigo por más de una década.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo entre llantos.

—¡Cállate! —le contestó Trunks. El hijo de Vegeta no pudo contenerse y comenzó a golpearlo nuevamente. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Goten sangraba profundamente, pero no podía hablar. Aceptaba cada golpe que le daba Trunks porque se lo merecía. Jamás debió acostarse con Bra Briefs.

 **Capítulo 14**

Terminó de colocarse su adorado vestido lila y se admiró en el espejo. Nadie podía dudar de que Bra Briefs poseía una belleza innata. No había ninguna persona que no elogiara sus atuendos, maquillaje e inteligencia. Era su cumpleaños número veinte y deseaba estar radiante. De repente, se sentó en su cama y se puso a pensar en cuanto había crecido. Parecía que hace días atrás era una adolescente con mal humor que deseaba aniquilar a sus compañeros por mirarla de más. Recordaba cuando era una pre adolescente y acompañaba a su madre al laboratorio y trataba de inventar algo para hacerle bromas a su hermano. Cuando era una niña que no se separaba de su padre y éste no le quitaba el ojo de encima para que no se golpeara.

Y sobretodo recordó como Inno solía acompañarla en estas fechas importantes. No pudo evitarlo: comenzó a llorar. Lo extrañaba más que nunca y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se encontrara allí con ella. Sintió un ligero golpe en la puerta y eso hizo que se secara las lágrimas con brusquedad. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y se enderezó para abrir la puerta. Lo que vio la hizo sonreír: su hermano se había puesto el traje que ella le había regalado para Navidad.

—Siento llegar algo tarde, es que tuve problemas en el trabajo —sonrió —¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Trunks la abrazó con fuerza y ella le agradeció. En un segundo, su hermano salió de la habitación para traerle un oso de peluche gigante. Bra abrió la boca sorprendida. A pesar de tener veinte años, ella seguía amando los osos de peluches.

—¡Muchas gracias, Trunks! —sonrió —es precioso —abrazó al peluche y lo colocó en una silla.

—Eso no es todo.

Bra lo observó extrañada al ver cómo él sacaba de su bolsillo una llave y la introducía en el pecho del oso. Era como una pequeña caja fuerte. Trunks sacó un marco con una foto. Bra la tomó y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. En la fotografía se encontraba ella y su hermano en Halloween, Bra vestida como vampira y Trunks como Goten. Así es, esa noche su hermano se había vestido como su mejor amigo y viceversa.

Quiso decirle algo, pero las arcadas se apoderaron de ella. Corrió al baño y no pudo evitar vomitar. Le había pasado la última semana y no tenía idea de que le sucedía. También experimentaba fuertes dolores de cabeza y más hambre que de costumbre. ¿Qué rayos sucedía? No se lo había contado a su madre porque no quería preocuparla, ya que sabía que ella exageraría las cosas.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo su hermano una vez que le soltó el cabello.

—Sí, nada de que preocuparse —contestó a la vez que finalizaba de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes. ¡Diablos! Tendría que retocarse el labial.

—¿Tienes otros síntomas? Podría acompañarte al hospital para que te revisen —Trunks comenzaba a preocuparse.

Negó con la cabeza y le mintió. —No es nada, tranquilo. Porque así era. En el fondo de su mente tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que le sucedía, pero apenas lograba aparecer el pensamiento, lo negaba con fuerzas. Ella no podría. Claro que no lo estaba.

—Puedes irte —Bra simuló una sonrisa —estoy perfectamente bien.

Trunks hizo una mueca pero hizo lo que su hermana le pedía. Lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse para que Bra no lo echara a patadas.

La muchacha se retocó el labial rojo y trató de sonreír normal. El dolor de cabeza volvió a ella y decidió tomarse una aspirina, esperando que funcionara cuanto antes. Esperó unos minutos acostada y cuando por fin se le fue un poco, decidió que luego de su fiesta iría a la farmacia para que le recetaran algo más fuerte. Sabía que el dolor y las náuseas regresarían.

Oyó la voz de su madre llamándola para que atienda a sus invitados. Después de todo, se encontraban allí solo por ella. Suspiró con fuerza, alisó su vestido y bajó las escaleras.

Sonrió al ver a su padre, lejos de todos y con su típica pose de _no me molestes_. Sin embargo, Vegeta la observó un segundo y le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, en su idioma eso significaba "estás decente, mocosa".

Comenzó a saludar a todos sus invitados, los cuales eran bastantes. Después de saludar a Videl, divisó a la persona con la que había compartido la máxima intimidad. Goten se había puesto un traje y se encontraba realmente muy apuesto.

—Feliz cumpleaños —la saludó con un cálido abrazo —esto es para ti. Le entregó una pequeña cajita negra con un lazo dorado. Bra la abrió rápidamente y quedó enamorada cuando la vio. Era una hermosa cadena con un dije de hada, detrás estaba escrito su nombre.

Bra le agradeció y le dijo si le ayudaba a colocársela. Goten accedió y cuando sintió sus manos en su nuca, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

Para ella era fácil actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. Al parecer, para Goten no sucedió lo mismo. Durante gran parte de la fiesta, cuando Trunks quería iniciar una conversación, Goten le contestaba mínimamente y no podía mantenerle el contacto visual. "Soñé algo horrible que involucraba a tu hermano. Él había descubierto lo nuestro y me daba una paliza", le había dicho Goten una vez que se encontraban solos. Parecía aterrorizado.

—Tranquilo —le dijo Bra mientras tomaba una copa de agua, por las náuseas anteriores —fue solo una pesadilla.

—Fue muy real —respondió Goten —a veces pienso que sospecha lo nuestro.

—¿Lo nuestro? —Bra interrogó confundida —pero si es sólo sexo.

A Goten se le borró la sonrisa. ¿Cómo pudo pretender que ella sentía algo más? ¡Qué imbécil!

—Bra —la llamó de forma suave —t..tengo que decirte algo.

Él respiró con fuerza mientras su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho. Estaba seguro que ella podría escuchar sus fuertes latidos. Ya era hora. No podía ocultarlo más. Por más que la princesa no sintiera lo mismo, por más doloroso que sea, no podía seguir con eso. Si seguía manteniendo relaciones sexuales con una persona que no sentía nada por él, a la larga iba a ser su destrucción.

—Dime —le sujetó la mano.

—Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo —lo dijo tan rápido que no pensó que ella pudiera entenderlo. Sintió como sus pulsaciones aumentaban y su rostro se enrojecía —y es por eso que no puedo seguir haciendo esto.

Bra se quedó en silencio. No podía parar de pensar en qué momento había ocurrido eso, y como no había notado las evidentes señales. ¿Ella sentía lo mismo por él? Lo estimaba y mucho, pero no sabía con certeza si estaba enamorada.

Lo único que logró hacer, fue recostar su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Murmuró un "lo siento", pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

 **111**

Había pasado una semana sin ver a Goten. Una semana en la cual los dos habían acordado silenciosamente no seguir con sus fortuitos encuentros. Ellos se habían vuelto muy cercanos el último mes. Habían tenido sexo unas cuatro veces, siempre repitiendo el mismo patrón: Bra entraba al departamento de él, conversaban tres minutos de cualquier tema y a los segundos estaban los dos en la cama sin ropa.

Luego del acto, Goten siempre se sentía culpable y pensaba en Trunks. Por su parte, Bra no lo decía en voz alta pero tenía miedo de que su padre o su hermano se enteraran de lo que hacían. Lo único que no podían negar era que el sexo entre ellos era mágico. Tal vez se debía a su sangre saiyajin, lo que les permitía soltar un poco su fuerza sin temor de dañar al otro.

Recordó en una ocasión haber espiado una conversación de su hermano con Goten. Trunks estaba notablemente asustado, le relataba a su mejor amigo que la noche anterior una chica con la que estaba teniendo sexo, se había desmayado. Goten abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Bra quiso reír. Para su suerte, esa vez su hermano acudió a su padre. Vegeta le explicó que debido a su poder eso era normal. Lo único que tenía que hacer era tratar de controlarse. Los humanos eran una raza asquerosamente débil según el.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para ahuyentar de su cabeza esa incómoda conversación, se peinó el cabello. Ese día iba a ir al hospital para que le hicieran un diagnóstico. Las náuseas continuaban al igual que el aumento de apetito. El mismo patrón sucedía una y otra vez: se levantaba temprano, vomitaba, ingería la misma cantidad de comida que su padre y volvía a vomitarlo. Bulma estaba notablemente preocupada, por lo que prácticamente la obligó a ir al hospital. A su vez, Vegeta estaba impresionado de que su pequeña retoña comiera la misma cantidad de alimentos que él.

Dos horas después se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera. Le habían extraído sangre y como era Bra Briefs, hija de la científica más reconocida del mundo, debían entregarle los resultados ese mismo día. Ella no exigió nada de ese trato especial, los doctores lo hicieron de todas formas. Mordía sus uñas fuertemente, culpándose de no haber dejado que su madre o su hermano la acompañaran. No quería molestarlos y claramente ya no era una niña, pero de todas formas tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Bra Briefs —la llamó una doctora de mediana edad con una sonrisa.

La muchacha se levantó y saludó a la mujer con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Tomó asiento y esperó hasta que la doctora hiciera lo mismo frente a ella. Sostuvo unos papeles con sus manos y la miró con delicadeza. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué me sucede?

—Estás bien —le dijo —sólo tendrás que tomar vitaminas todos los meses.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó asustada. Necesitaba que se lo dijera de una vez.

La doctora la observó profundamente. Exhaló el aire y le sonrió con dulzura, como si lo que estuviera por decir fuera la mejor noticia para una mujer.

—¡Felicidades! Estás embarazada.

 **111**

Woaaaaah! Creo que nadie se esperaba ese final. Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en escribir un nuevo capítulo, sinceramente estuve ocupada con tantos exámenes de la universidad y algunos problemas personales.

No se preocupen! La historia todavía no terminó pero queda muuuy poco, creo que solo un capítulo más para que finalice.

Nos vemos pronto 3

Saludos, jaazmxn


	15. Capítulo Final

—¡Te mataré! —bramó con enojo y el rostro completamente sonrojado.

—¡Lo siento, realmente lo siento! —respondió el chico, totalmente arrepentido.

Bra suspiró con fuerza y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Por más de estar "enojada", el real arrepentimiento del chico la hacía reír. Goten tomó por accidente su blusa blanca para lavar y ahora la prenda de ropa se tiñó de un color rosa claro.

Le dijo una y otra vez que le compraría otra, pero ¿Para qué? Ella era millonaria y podría tener cuarenta armarios a rebalsar de ropa si así lo deseaba. Lo único que disfrutaba era ver como Goten estaba a punto de llorar. Sí, era malvada.

—Ya está, no es para tanto —decidió cortar con su broma —el problema es tu ineptitud.

—No seas así —habló Goten con una voz extremadamente suave —solo soy un pobre hombre que cometió un error.

Se acostó en el sofá junto a ella y la abrazó con sus fuertes brazos. Bra se sonrojó por el repentino acto pero no hizo nada para alejarlo. Las muestras de afecto la incomodaban, aunque algunas veces ella misma podría dar el primer paso y abrazar a alguien. Claro, esos momentos solo sucedían cuando estaba de muy buen humor o cuando estaba muy triste y desanimada. Bulma le decía una y otra vez "¡eres igual a tu padre!", pero ella nunca supo si lo decía como cumplido o como algo feo.

Goten la soltó para mirarla a los ojos. ¿Cómo es que una persona podría ser tan hermosa? Bra tenía la nariz más respingada y hermosa que alguna vez haya visto. Era parecida a la de Trunks, solo que la de ella era un poco más pequeña. Sus labios eran delgados pero tenían esa forma de corazón que le encantaba. Por último estaban sus ojos, su parte favorita. Eran de color azul claro, llegaban a ser más claros que los de Trunks e incluso que los de Bulma.

Sonrió y con su pulgar le acarició la mejilla derecha. Ella cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego lo observó fijamente, acercó sus labios a los de él y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y los dos tenían que estar listos en una hora para asistir a una fiesta que brindaba la Corporación Cápsula. Ninguno pronunció una palabra al respecto acerca de eso. Bra comenzó a besar el cuello de su amante a la vez que bajaba su mano para acariciar el bulto que se formaba en sus pantalones.

Goten la besó y supo que llegarían muy tarde a la fiesta.

 **Capítulo 15 (Final)**

Sus ojos se agrandaron tanto que terminó por asustar a la doctora. Sus latidos aumentaron al punto que creía estar sufriendo un infarto. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus muslos y levantó la cabeza para divisar a la doctora, temblando sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué.. dijiste?

La mujer no respondió por unos segundos. Ella creía que esa era una buena noticia, sin embargo, ya pudo comprobar por Bra que no era tan así. La pobre estaba aterrada, incluso pensó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Si ya era pálida, ahora lo era el doble.

—Que estás embarazada —le dijo con toda la calma y suavidad que pudo.

—¡No lo quiero! —exclamó Bra sin poder contener el tono de su voz.

¿Cómo aquello era posible? Con Goten siempre se aseguraban de usar condones. Pensó que su vida estaba totalmente arruinada. Si tenía un hijo o hija, debía dejar la facultad y renunciar a un montón de cosas. Debía estar las veinticuatro horas presente y alerta, cambiar pañales y alimentarlo todos los días. Lo más importante del asunto, es que por esas cosas ella no deseaba ser madre. No lo quería y dudaba de quererlo algún día.

—¿Por qué no vas a tu hogar y lo piensas mejor, cariño? —interrogó la doctora.

—Quiero hacerme un aborto —le dijo con voz tajante. No tenía que pensarlo mucho: si no deseaba ser madre, entonces esa era la única salida. ¿Cómo iba a tomar esta noticia su familia? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Goten? No podría permitir que eso pasara.

—Debes pensarlo claram..

—Y una mierda —la interrumpió con furia la joven —quiero que me des una fecha para realizar el aborto.

Bra tuvo que escuchar un sermón de veinte minutos en los cuales la doctora le pedía que por favor lo piense mejor. Le decía que tenía que hablar con su familia y con el padre del "bebé". Ella no tenía absolutamente nada que pensar. Su anticonceptivo, en este caso el condón, había fallado. No tenía culpa de nada, por lo tanto se mantuvo firme en su posición. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Sólo tenía veinte años, le aguardaba toda una vida por delante.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales la mujer tuvo que resignarse y darle una cita con otro médico para realizarse el aborto. Bra no sonrió ni salió victoriosa, le agradeció con desgana y se marchó lo más pronto posible.

 **111**

Allí estaba, acostada en su cama sin querer levantarse. Su madre le habría preguntado una y mil veces que le sucedía, pero ella le aseguraba estar bien. Su familia en general estuvo muy preocupada por ella durante los últimos seis días. Bra comía la misma cantidad de alimento que su padre, pero siempre que terminaba una comida le daban náuseas. No soportaba el aroma del perfume de jazmín y se había vuelto aún mas irritable. Nadie sabía que le pasaba exactamente, pero Bulma al tener dos embarazos, tenía ligeras sospechas.

Ella no quería incomodar a su hija, porque Bra Briefs era así: solo pedía ayuda cuando no aguantaba más.

Bra no deseaba que ningún miembro de su familia se enterase de su embarazo, no quería ser "la desdichada". Ella era aún muy joven y sabía que sus padres se enojarían. ¿Cómo les haria entender que ella sí se había cuidado? De todas formas, lo peor era definitivamente tener que explicar quién era el padre de la criatura. Si se sabía, Goten probablemente sería hombre muerto. Imágenes escalofriantes pasaron por su mente que la hicieron temblar.

Tenía muchas ganas de romper objetos de su habitación, pero sabía que su madre la regañaría y comenzaría con su exhaustivo interrogatorio. Suspiró con fuerza y miró el reloj que tenia a su lado. Ya era hora de que todo acabase de una vez. No sería fácil para ella, pero era la mejor opción.

En tiempo récord se cambió de ropa, tomó su bolso y bajó las escaleras. Le dijo a su madre que iría a la casa de una amiga y salió volando a su cita con el doctor.

 **111**

Se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza mientras la culpa lo envolvía nuevamente. Se sentía una mala persona que lo único que hacía era dañar silenciosamente a su mejor amigo. Hace treinta minutos atrás, Trunks había arribado en su departamento con un pack de cervezas y algunos aperitivos para visitar a su amigo. El mayor quería compartir un momento con su mejor amigo, después de todo no se veían muy seguido, y si lo hacían solo hablaban sobre el trabajo.

Por su parte, Goten se sentía culpable, por lo tanto no era capaz ni de mirarlo directo a los ojos. Le respondía cortante y se encontraba ligeramente nervioso. ¿Debería contarle para aliviar esa culpa que sentía de una buena vez? ¿Cómo se lo diría! "¡Hey Trunks! Realmente lo siento, pero me he acostado durante tres meses seguidos con tu pequeña hermana, aquella niñita la cual vi nacer y la tuve en mis brazos". Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. Eso no funcionaría.

—¿Sucede algo? —le había preguntado Trunks, ya que lo había notado muy raro.

—Nada.. solo estoy cansado —se excusaba Goten, en un vano intento de callar sus pensamientos.

Trunks le dijo que en caso de ser así, se retiraba y vendría otro día. Goten le había agradecido pero no había sido suficientemente para calmar las sospechas del mayor. ¿Miradas evasoras solo con él? ¿Nerviosismo cuando le nombraba a Bra? Eso tendría que significar algo, y Trunks Briefs nunca se quedaba con la duda. Nunca.

Pasaron dos horas en las cuales había aprovechado para enfocarse en cosas del trabajo, hasta que el fuerte sonido del timbre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se quedó profundamente confundido porque no había pedido ningún tipo de comida y tampoco esperaba a ningún amigo u amiga.

Cuando procedió a abrir, se encontró con una imágen angustiante. Su querida Bra estaba pálida, con ojeras y los ojos brillosos, como si hubiese estado llorando hace pocos minutos. No lo dudó ni un momento: la ingresó a su departamento y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. No tenía idea de que le podría haber sucedido, pero si alguien la habría dañado, se tendría que meter con él.

Bra sentía como Goten la sujetaba con fuerza mientras cerraba su puerta con el pie. El muchacho le había preguntado que le sucedía, pero ella nunca dio una respuesta. No podría describir exactamente como se sentía con una sola palabra. Se sentía angustiada, aliviada y culpable. ¿Sentía culpa por haber abortado? No. Sentía culpa por haberse encargado de todo sola, por no haberle contado a su madre (la cual podría entenderla de alguna forma), pero más sentía culpa por no haberle dicho a Goten. Después de todo, él iba a ser el padre de esa criatura. Tal vez, debió contarle absolutamente todo y de ahí decidir juntos. Pero ella sabría vagamente como habría terminado eso: ella diciendo una y mil veces que quería abortar porque no estaba lista y Goten le replicaría diciendo que él quisiera hacerse cargo.

Ya no importaba. Eran sólo imaginaciones suyas y no estaba cien porciento segura de que él reaccionaría de esa forma. Ella ya no estaba embarazada y nadie podría enterarse de aquello. Nadie jamás podría saber que se había hecho un aborto, porque sino la juzgarían y tal vez Goten no se lo perdonaría jamás. Con tan solo pensar en lo último se le revolvió el estómago. No sabría describirlo, pero sin dudarlo fue al departamento de Goten porque quería sentirse contenida y protegida. En los últimos meses de su "relación" se había acostumbrado a ciertas cosas de él y la verdad era que no le desagradaba.

Goten la hacía morirse de risa. La hacía sentirse querida. La hacía sentirse especial de alguna manera, y eso a ella.. le encantaba. ¿Cómo explicarlo de una manera más sencilla? Sentía un sinfín de contradicciones en su ser y estaba segura de no encontrar una respuesta adecuada.

¿Quién sabe lo que sucederá de aquí a cinco años? La idea de verse junto a Goten como pareja no le disgustaba tanto como pensaba. Tampoco le desagradaba la idea de seguir siendo su amiga. Con las dos cosas estaría bien, luego con el tiempo terminaría por aclarar sus sentimientos por él. Esos pensamientos quedaron a segundo plano en cuanto Goten la quiso soltar para prepararle una taza de té verde. Ella, como si fuera una niña de seis años, negó con la cabeza e hizo que el hombre la abrazara nuevamente. Pudo notar como Goten estaba confundido por su actitud, no era para menos siendo la mismísima Bra Briefs, princesa de todos los saiyajins, orgullosa y frívola.

Mientras ella no podía ver, Goten esbozó una mediana sonrisa. Se separó solo un poco para darle un beso en la frente a la princesa y retomó su lugar. Su abrazo era cálido y de alguna forma reconfortante.

—Gracias por recibirme —Bra rompió el silencio, avergonzada. Después de que Goten le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos, ella solo se disculpó. De alguna forma le rompió el corazón, sin embargo el hombre aún estaba ahí cuidándola.

—No tienes que agradecer nada —le dijo con una sonrisa —no importa lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, siempre voy a estar aquí para cuando lo necesites.

Bra sonrió levemente y solo pudo pensar en que él era un verdadero _ángel._ Ella sabía que Goten se moría por saber que le sucedía, sin embargo no le contó nada y él no la presionó. Dejó que su impulsividad se apodere de ella y soltó unas palabras sin pensar y sin saber que provocaría un gran cambio en el futuro.

—Podríamos intentarlo —entrelazó su mano con la de él, sonrojándose levemente.

Goten no supo como reaccionar. ¿A qué se refería exactamente? ¿Estaba diciendo lo que él creía? Por un momento odió ser hijo de Goku ¡Era muy ingenuo! Se sonrojó levemente y observó a la hermosa muchacha enfrente suyo. A pesar de mostrar una ligera sonrisa, él sabía que ella no estaba del todo bien. ¿Y si se lo decía solo por pena y lástima? No quería ni pensar aquello.

—Ya sabes.. salir, tener citas —Bra lo miró —no soy muy entusiasta de las salidas en las cuales las personas van a un restaurante y se dicen cosas cursis, pero si me agrada ir al parque de diversiones, conciertos y esas cosas —sonrió tímidamente.

—¡A mi también! —contestó Goten con entusiasmo. En realidad, no era del todo cierto, pero solo por la muchacha él haría el esfuerzo de no invitarla a restaurantes y lugares románticos para no ponerla incómoda. Goten era un romántico entusiasta, pero debía respetar que Bra no soportaba las cosas cursis, era igual a su padre. Aún así, le tenía mucho aprecio y estaba enamorado de ella.

—¿Entonces es un sí? —interrogó Bra, con esa cara de _ángel_ que tanto le gustaba.

—Sí —contestó Goten con una amplia sonrisa. La tomó con cuidado de la cintura y ella enrolló las piernas en sus caderas. Él la besó con vehemencia y ella lo siguió, sin pensar en la cercanía de su familia, en la diferencia de edad. Solo importaban ellos y su recién formada relación.

 **FIN.**

 ** _111_**

 _Bueeeno, esta fic llegó a su fin. Les agradezco de todo corazón a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia (y otros de mis trabajos). Significa mucho para mi que hayan comentado en cada capítulo, son cosas que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y mejorar en algunos aspectos. Gracias por siempre ser tan pacientes y por apoyarme en todo este año durante el desarrollo de esta historia!_

 _Espero les haya gustado el final, fue un final abierto así que dejo lo demás a su imaginación. Si desean, puedo hacer un pequeño epílogo._

 _Con mucho cariño, Jaazmxn_


End file.
